Alway's There For You
by storming-wolf
Summary: Doubting that Henry is actually his son, Will leaves JJ to raise the two year old alone. Reid steps in to help her and they soon start a family with Henry. What happens when Will tries to take Henry back afterwards?
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm 1,000% sure this has been done before, but this plot hit me when the plot bunnie flew threw the window in social studies and hit me in the face on Friday. I decided to throw my hand in it and give it a try. I only own the plot and charecters I make up. Also, I don't know much about Asperger's Syndrome, so I apologize prematurly for any mistakes with said disorder.**_

* * *

><p><em>"Henry has Asperger's Syndrome."<em>

That phrase echoed in JJ's mind, taunting her every time it replayed itself. Henry was so young, only two. He had gone to daycare when a woman who worked there suggested checking him for Autism. JJ and Will took him to the doctor, who confirmed the woman's finding. Henry had Asperger's Syndrome, a form of Autism. The thing was, he had it just like his Godfather, Spencer Reid. And that set Will off.

"JJ, is Henry my son?" Will asked as JJ walked into the bedroom after putting Henry down for a nap.

"What kind of question is that? Of course he is," JJ said.

"Then why is he so much like _him_?" Will asked.

"Who?" JJ asked.

"That doctor you work with," Will said.

"His name is Spencer. What do you mean they're alike?" JJ asked.

"Their eyes, their hair, and now he's Autistic like him too. Is Henry mine or his?" Will asked. JJ thought for a while. Henry was a little like Spence. But Henry can't be his.

"No, Henry's definitely yours. I never slept with Spence," JJ said.

"You had to think about your answer," Will said. "I want a DNA test."

"Will, you're being stupid! My brother has wavy hair like Henry and my dad had eyes like Henry! Asperger's Syndrome can happen to anyone," JJ said.

"Then a DNA test shouldn't be a problem," Will said.

"Oh, but it is Will! If you want some stupid piece of paper to tell you Henry is yours and not Spence's that means you don't freaking trust me. Why is that Will? Why don't you trust me?" JJ asked. It was silent.

"You always seemed closer to him than we were. And I know you two dated in 2005. He looks at you and I know he still loves you and I know you still love him. And why does Henry always want 'Pence' and not 'Daddy'?" Will said. "I'm leaving JJ. And I'm not coming back."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>THE NEXT DAY<span>_**

JJ sat crying on the couch as she watched Henry playing with his blocks. Will left in the middle of the night and JJ didn't want to face the team. She hadn't called or texted anyone and wasn't going to work.

"Why sad?" Henry asked.

"Its okay sweetie. Go play," JJ said. Henry did as he was told, not understanding why his mom was crying and his dad wasn't around.

Meanwhile, Reid was driving to JJ's house. He was worried about JJ. She never missed work, and when she did, she called off. He pulled into JJ's driveway and impatiently knocked on the door. JJ opened it, wishing she didn't look like she had been crying.

"Hey JJ. What's wrong?" Reid asked. JJ didn't answer, but looked like she was about to cry. Reid put an arm around her and led her inside. "Talk to me Jayje."

JJ started crying and Reid hugged her, rocking back and forth. "Shh, shh. It's okay JJ." Reid whispered.

"No its not," JJ sobbed into his chest.

"What happened?" Reid asked.

"Will left Spence. He just left," JJ mumbled.

"Oh Jayje, I'm so sorry," Reid said. He continued to comfort her until he realized she cried herself to sleep. He carried her to her room and laid her down. As he re-entered the living room, Henry ran over to him and tugged on his pant leg.

"Pence, hungry," Henry said. Reid picked him up.

"Do you want some oatmeal Henry? Or cereal?" Reid asked.

"Oats! Oats!" Henry exclaimed.

"You go play while I make breakfast," Reid said.

"Okay," Henry said as Reid put him down. He was surprised how well he spoke for being 2. He had been the same way, which was how the doctor detected his Asperger's Syndrome at 3.

"Apple juice or orange juice?" Reid asked.

"Ummmm, apple!" Henry said. Reid filled Henry's sippy cup with apple juice and made him oatmeal. He picked up Henry and started to feed him. "I fed me."

"Okay kiddo," Reid said, giving Henry the spoon. Henry messily fed himself breakfast. Once he was finished, Reid loaded the dishwasher and cleaned off the table. He picked up Henry and gave him a bath. He put him down for a nap after.

Reid put all of Henry's toys away and the toddler awoke from his nap soon after. Reid changed his pull-up and got him dressed.

"We go walk Pence! Let's go!" Henry said.

"Okay, let me leave Mommy a note," Reid said. He left a note for JJ just in case she woke up and took him for a walk to the park. Henry played on the swings with the help of Reid and ran around the park a little. That's when Reid noticed something. Henry was avoiding all the other kids. 'Just like I did' Reid thought.

At noon, they returned home and Henry ate lunch. He watched 'Little Einsteins' and then flipped through a book before handing it to Reid.

"Read it please," Henry said. Reid smiled. Henry sat on his lap and enjoyed hearing the story told to him. Reid pointed to a line in the book.

"I can't remember how to read this Henry. Do you?" Reid asked.

"Rainbow fish shared his...scales?" Henry said.

"That's it. Good job Henry," Reid said. He finished the book and allowed Henry to play with his toys while he made dinner. He finished eating and was soon tired. Reid changed him into pajamas and sat on the rocking chair and put him to sleep. That's how JJ found him in the middle of the night. Henry fast asleep on his chest and Reid fast asleep, his arms protectively around Henry.

* * *

><p>"Thank you Spence, so much," JJ said the next day.<p>

"It's no problem JJ. I'm his Godfather, I'll help you take care of him," Reid said. "I know a daycare that'll accept him. He's really smart, he can read a little, and the potty train has almost left the station. I can get him in with one phone call."

"Will they still accept him if he has Asperger's?" JJ asked quietly.

"Yes," Reid replied, almost as quiet. "Is...Is that why Will left?"

"I don't want to talk about it Spence. Henry was diagnosed with Asperger's Syndrome a few days ago," JJ said.

"He's stupid to leave Henry. He's a wonderful, smart kid and he's missing out on you and him," Reid said.

"Thanks. For everything," JJ said. Reid smiled at her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm proud of it! Love it? Hate it? REVIEW IT! No flames please! Flames will be used to pop popcorn covered in nutella ;D<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Your response is overwelming! I fast fowarded this a few months so I can add that much needed Reid/JJ story line! My friends have read a few of the future chapters and they wanna say "You'll never see it coming!"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>TWO MONTHS LATER (APRIL 10, 2010)<strong>_

"Code blue! Code blue!" Reid exclaimed. He ran with Henry to the bathroom and sat him on his potty chair.

"Are you sure?" JJ asked as she rushed into the bathroom.

"He said 'Pence, potty' pretty clearly," Reid said.

"I pottied," Henry said with a smile.

"In the potty?" JJ asked.

"Uh huh!" Henry said.

"Good job big boy!" Reid praised the toddler. Henry smiled.

"We get ice cream?" Henry asked.

"I think the big boy who's used the potty all day deserves some ice cream," Reid said to JJ.

"I think so too," JJ said. It had been two months since Will left and Reid had been there the whole time. He got Henry into daycare so JJ could continue working and he helped her out all the time. He came by so often that he seemed to be moving in slowly. He would spend the night sleeping on the couch and JJ started keeping his clothes at her house. She was starting to fall in love with him slowly as well, but she was trying to deny it. They were just good friends who sometimes lived together and raised a baby.

"Pence, I learned my ABC's!" Henry exclaimed in the car.

"You did?" Reid asked.

"Yeah!" Henry said. "A, B, C, D..." he went on to recite them.

"Good job Henry!" JJ said. She smiled at how smart Henry was after only spending a few months with his genius of a godfather. They got to the ice cream parlor and all got ice cream.

"So JJ. I was thinking, maybe we can, you know, go out, for, uh, lunch," Reid said nervously.

"Are you asking me on a date?" JJ asked.

"If you want it to be a date it can be. I mean, it doesn't have to be a date, it can be just two friends going out for-" Reid rambled. JJ put a hand on his, making him stop talking and turn red.

"No Spence. It's okay if it's a date. I think it'll be nice for us to go out. Just me and you," JJ said.

"Yeah. I'd like that," Reid said with a smile. He and JJ held hands like two teenagers in love.

The returned to JJ's home soon after they finished. Reid walked them to the door.

"I gotta get home. You know, water the plants, feed my fish," Reid said.

"Okay. See you tomorrow?" JJ asked.

"Yeah," Reid said. He gave JJ a hug.

"Night Spence," JJ said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 Days later<strong>_

JJ and Reid sat at a diner, laughing at things they said, which was mostly about Henry's adorable antics. JJ cuddled with Reid as she sat on his side of the table.

"Spence, thank you for everything," JJ said.

"It's no problem JJ. I do it because I love you," Reid blurted out. He turned red once he realized his slip up and JJ looked at him. "I, uh-" JJ stopped him from rambling by kissing him. It took a while for him to realize what was happening, but soon, he was kissing her back. She played with his hair and he played with hers. They pulled apart, smiling.

"I love you too," JJ said, pulling him into another kiss. She pulled apart the kiss for a brief moment. "Spence?"

"Humm?" Reid mumbled.

"Never cut your hair," JJ said with a smile.

"'Kay," Reid said, smiling as he continued kissing JJ.

* * *

><p>Over the next few weeks, Reid and JJ offically stated themselves as boyfriend and girlfriend and Reid started moving into JJ's house. Henry was excited that he was gonna see 'Pence' everyday.<p>

"So, I think he should have a Mickey Mouse birthday party," JJ said to Reid.

"He loves Little Einsteins though," Reid said.

"Henry, Mickey Mouse or Little Einsteins?" JJ asked.

"Mickey Mouse!" Henry exclaimed.

"Our almost birthday boy has spoken," JJ said. Reid smiled and gave her a kiss.

"We'll go look at Party City tomorrow. In the meantime, Henry has to go to daycare and we have to go to work," Reid said, picking up Henry.

"Pence take me," Henry said.

"Yeah Pence. You take Henry to daycare today," JJ said.

"Okay," Reid said. He gave JJ a kiss. "I'll see you at work."

"Okay. Love you," JJ said.

"Love you too," Reid said.

"Love you Henry," JJ said.

"Love mommy! Hurry up, I have a surpride for you," Henry said.

"Ooh. I wanna get off of work already," JJ said with a smile. Reid gave her another kiss as did Henry.

"Bye bye Mommy," Henry said.

"Bye bye sweetie. Be a good boy for mommy," JJ said. She left for work while Reid put on Henry's jacket.

"Pence, don't needa jacket!" Henry said.

"Yeah, it's kind of cold out there kiddo," Reid said.

"Pender!" Henry said.

"Henry," Reid said.

"Okay Pence," Henry said, knowin Pence had a higher intelligence level than him and would win. He allowed Reid to put on his jacket. He extended his arms out to Reid.

"Ready to go?" Reid asked.

"Ummmm, yeah!" Henry said. Reid grabbed Henry and his book bag and dropped him off at daycare.

"I'll see you when I get home Henry," Reid said.

"Bye Pence!" Henry said as he watched Reid leave. Reid got into his car and reached into the passenger's side seat. He opened the rectangle box and opened it. He was pretending that he forgot that it was their one month anniversary, but he actually planned a big surprise for them after work. He couldn't wait for that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Kk, finished this chap! I'm working on a Casefic story where a group of friends go to an amusement park on a field trip and go missing, but I need help. Anyone who'd like to help, please PM me and I'mm send you more details on it!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**_It's been FOREVER! I haven't been able to update because of time and haven't been able to review because of the new SSL pages.(I only really get on fanfiction on my phone and the new SSL pages won't load properly on my phone.) I've been preparing for my first year on the drumline(as a freshman!) And I get so tired after practice I can't even sleep!(I know, I know) I'm getting a new phone and should be able to review again!_**  
><strong><em><br>I have 20 chapters plotted out and a few already finished, so expect this story to be finished before any others are._**

* * *

><p>JJ walked into the house with Henry in her arms. She saw rose petals on the floor and the lights off, the only light glowing from candles.<p>

"Spence," JJ said in awe. He came up from behind her and placed his arms around her. He gave her a kiss.

"Happy anniversary," Reid said.

"Spence, you didn't have to do this," JJ said.

"I wanted to. For us," Reid said. "Even you kiddo."

"Pence helped me make card for you mommy," Henry said. He squirmed in JJ's arms. "Down mommy." JJ set him down and he picked up his book bag and started to go through it.

"I love you JJ," Reid said.

"I love you too," JJ said. She pulled him into a kiss. "This is the best thing anyone has ever done for me. No one has ever done something this beautiful for me before."

"Here mommy!" Henry said. He handed the card to JJ.

"Roses are red, violets are blue, Pencer told me that he loves you," JJ read.

"Pence helped me," Henry said, smiling from ear to ear.

"I love you two," JJ said, hugging her boys.

"I hope you do, because I work extra hard to finish all of this before you got home," Reid said. He lead them to the dining room where the table was lit with candles and set for three. Henry sat in his high chair as Reid served dinner. He and JJ had cups of wine while Henry had apple juice. They talked a little until Henry started falling asleep at the table.

"I'll go put Henry to sleep," JJ said.

"I'll clean up and then I'll give you your anniversary present," Reid said. JJ smiled and carried Henry to his room. Reid put all of the dishes into the dishwasher and started the cycle. He straightened up the table and sat down as he waited for JJ. He smiled as she came into the dining room.

"Happy anniversary," Reid said, giving JJ a rectangle box. She opened it to find a charm bracelet.

"Spence, it's beautiful," JJ said. She looked at the charm in the middle. It had a heart with their names on it. On the back had the day Reid told her he loved her. JJ teared up a little bit from it. "I love it baby." JJ sat on Reid's lap and gave him a square box.

"Jayje, you didn't have to give me anything," Reid said.

"I wanted to. Open it," JJ said. Reid opened it to find a new watch. "You always said your watch keeps falling behind. I thought you can use a new one."

"Thanks so much JJ. I love it," Reid said. He gave her a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," JJ said, kissing him.

* * *

><p>JJ laid on Reid's bare chest and smiled at him, even though he was asleep. Some people would find having sex only a month after dating was awkward, but they had loved each other for so long, it felt right.<p>

Reid stirred a little and JJ pretended to sleep. He put his arm around her and smiled.

"Are you awake baby?" Reid asked.

"Yeah," JJ said. Reid kissed JJ's forehead and ran his fingers through her blonde hair. Reid saw it was 5:27, so he got up from the bed.

"I'm gonna take a shower. I can take Henry to daycare again if you want," Reid said.

"I'll take him baby," JJ said.

"Okay," Reid said, giving her a kiss. She smiled at him. How could she ever have picked Will over him? She fell back on the bed and smiled. _'If only Henry was Spence's son'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>eww it's short. the sad part is it took me a month to write it.<em>**


	4. Chapter 4

JJ walked through the BAU when Garcia walked past her.

"Hey Jayje," Garcia said.

"Hey Garcia. Can I talk to you for a minute?" JJ asked.

"Sure. About what?" Garcia asked. JJ lead Garcia to her office.

"Will left me in February. We found out Henry had Asperger's Syndrome and he assumed Henry was Spence's son and not his. Spence helped me take care of him ever since and we've been dating for a month now. Henry's birthday is next week and I know he's gonna say something to the team. I'm telling everyone today," JJ said.

"Shut your mouth and say it ain't so! You and Reid are dating? Oh wow! I want all the details!" Garcia said.

"Well he moved in, he gave me a charm bracelet, and we..." JJ said.

"You what JJ?" Garcia asked. JJ blushed. "You two had sex!"

"Pen!" JJ exclaimed.

"So tell me, is he a genius on everything?" Garcia asked.

"Pen!" JJ exclaimed, her face getting redder.

"What? There hasn't been gossip this good in the team since...ever!" Garcia said.

"Baby, I'll go get Henry in a..few," Reid said, his eyes growing huge once he saw Garcia. "H-Hey Garcia."

"Chill Spence, she already knows," JJ said.

"Good," Reid said, giving JJ a kiss.

"Aww," Garcia said.

"I'm going to get Henry. I'll see you at home," Reid said. He left the office.

"Wanna come with me to tell the team?" JJ asked.

"Sure," Garcia said.

* * *

><p>The team was surprised by the news of Reid and JJ's relationship, and Hotch and Rossi didn't mind since they could obviously keep it professional.<p>

JJ didn't waste time celebrating the fact that they didn't have to hide anymore. She was on top of Reid making out with him, slowly undressing him.

"Why'd you cut your hair baby?" JJ moaned as she ran her finger through his now shorter hair.

"It was too long baby, I had to," Reid mumbled. "Focus baby, focus."

"MOMMY!" Henry cried. "Pencer!"

"Jayje," Reid said, stopping her. "I'll go get him. You're too flushed."

"Hell yeah I'm flushed," JJ muttered. Reid kissed her again, a moan escaping her lips. He went into Henry's room.

"Pencer, don't let them get me!" Henry cried. Reid picked him up.

"No one's gonna get you Henry," Reid comforted Henry.

"They're here! In the closet!" Henry exclaimed. Reid walked over to the closet. "No!" Henry squirmed from his arms and ran to his bed.

"No one's in here," Reid said. He walked in. "Now there is, but I won't hurt you."

"Pencer won't hurt me?" Henry asked.

"Nope. Now go to sleep kiddo," Reid said.

"Okay," Henry said, lying down. Reid walked into the room to find JJ lying on the bed naked.

"I forgot where we left off," JJ said. Reid started to undress himself.

"Let me help," Reid said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Henry ran around the backyard with Jack and his cousin Molly. They all had on birthday hats with Mickey Mouse saying 'Happy Birthday' on them. JJ watched with them and smiled as Reid hugged her from behind. She tipped her head back and kissed him. Morgan wolf whistled as he walked past them.<p>

"Shut up," Reid mumbled.

"So this is the new guy Jen? You move on fast," a man who resembled JJ said.

"Shut up Josh! Spence, this is my brother Josh," JJ said. Minute

"Hi," Reid said with an awkward smile.

"So, where do you work? Where'd you go to college? How are you treating my little sister?" Josh asked.

"Joshua Tanner Jareau! Leave him alone!" JJ exclaimed.

"I work at the BAU with JJ, I went to CalTech, Yale, and Georgetown and I guess you can ask JJ how she thinks I treat her," Reid said.

"He's amazing," JJ said with a smile.

"3 colleges?" Josh asked.

"He's my little genius, next to Henry," JJ said, giving him a kiss.

"So I guess you're gonna be Molly's uncle?" Josh asked.

"I guess," Reid said. Molly walked over to Josh.

"Daddy, I have to potty," Molly said. Josh picked her up.

"First say hi to your uncle Spencer," Josh said.

"Hi Uncle Spencer! Henry looks a lot like you!" Molly said. "Let's go potty Daddy!"

"Does Henry really look like me?" Reid asked.

"Like you say, probably the mimicking of your facial expressions," JJ said. Reid nodded.

"Yeah, you're right," Reid said.

"Go get the cake baby," JJ said. Reid gave her a kiss and went inside. He grabbed the cake that had Mickey Mouse on it. Three candles were placed on it and it read "Happy Birthday Henry". Reid placed the cake on the table and Henry smiled.

"Wow!" Henry exclaimed.

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday, dear Henry, Happy Birthday to you!" Everyone sang. Henry blew out his three candles, closed his eyes and made a wish. He had a big smile once he finished.

"What did you wish for?" Prentiss asked.

"I wished for..." Henry started.

"Henry! Em'ly! You can't say what you wished for! It'll never come true!" Jack exclaimed. Henry threw his hands over his mouth.

"Oh no!" Henry exclaimed. Reid smiled. Henry believed that his wish would come true, but Reid never believed it. He always wished for his dad to come back or his mom to get better, but it never happened. He was glad he could help Henry avoid that depressing birthday wish.

"Okay, let's eat!" JJ said.

* * *

><p>Henry fell asleep after the party, playing with all of the toys he got for his birthday. JJ and Reid collapsed on the couch after they finished cleaning up from the party.<p>

"Come on JJ, let's get to bed," Reid said. Reid noticed JJ was already asleep. He picked her up and carried her to the room. He covered her up and got into bed next to her. She moved her head to his chest.

"Am I your pillow?" Reid asked.

"Umm hmm," JJ mumbled in her sleep. Reid smiled and kissed her forehead. **_'How did I get so lucky?'_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 WEEKS LATER: JUNE<strong>_

Reid closed his storage locker and smiled. He had moved out of his apartment and officially moved in with JJ. Henry wrapped his arms around Reid's legs. He was spending the day with him since JJ had to sort through several case files.

"Let's go!" Henry said. Reid picked him up and carried him to his car.

"So do you want to go home and watch a movie?" Reid asked. Henry nodded.

"Ponyo! Ponyo!" Henry exclaimed. "Ponyo, Ponyo, Ponyo, tiny little fish.." He sang the song. Reid drove back to their house when Henry asked Reid a question.

"Pence, I have a BIIIIIIG question!" Henry said.

"I have a BIIIIIIG answer," Reid said.

"Will you be my Daddy?" Henry asked. Reid looked at the 3 year old who stared back with serious eyes. Reid felt himself get watery eyed.

"Henry, I'd be more than happy, and honored to be your Daddy," Reid said, wiping away a tear.

"I love you Daddy!" Henry said.

"I love you too Henry," Reid said.

* * *

><p>JJ came home to find Henry and Reid lying on the couch, eating popcorn, and watching 'Ponyo'.<p>

"I've missed my boys today!" JJ said after she walked in. Henry got off of Reid's chest and ran over to JJ.

"Mommy!" Henry said happily.

"How was your day?" JJ asked.

"Awesome! Daddy and me got ice cream and we watching Ponyo!" Henry said.

"Daddy?" JJ asked.

"Daddy," Reid said.

"My wish came true," Henry said.

"What wish?" Reid asked.

"I wished you would be my daddy!" Henry said. Reid smiled ear to ear.

"I'm glad to help your wish come true," Reid said.

"It's getting late. I think its time for you to go to sleep," JJ said.

"Okay," Henry said. "Daddy you take me."

"Okay kiddo," Reid said with a smile. "Let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

**_All you reviews and favorites are awesome! They make me inspired. This chapter is nice and fluffy! I've never been to Hawaii, so bear with me! Also, if I accidentally write 'Chase' instead of 'Henry', tell me because I keep doing that because I have brain farts every now and again. I'll try to check, but I slip now and again._**

_**Also, I realize in 2010, Henry should've turned 2 not 3 but it fits my story line if Henry is a year older.**_

* * *

><p>Reid buckled Henry's seat belt on the airplane as JJ took his blanket and book out of the diaper bag. Reid and JJ got a week long vacation and were going to Hawaii. Henry sat between Reid and JJ as the flight attendant came over the speakers.<p>

"Hello passengers. We're about to take off, so please power down all electronic devices, buckle your seat belts, and make sure your tray tables are in the upwards position. We will be arriving in Honolulu around 10 am, Hawaii time," The flight attendant said.

"We're on plane for 4 hours?" Henry asked.

"Nope, we're on the plane for 9. Hawaii is 6 hours behind in time than here," Reid explained.

"Oh. Okay!" Henry said. He snuggled up with his blanket since the air plane's air conditioning was a little too cold for his liking. Reid picked up Henry's book and opened it. He and Henry read the book as the plane took off. Once it was in the air, they had finished.

"Daddy, when can I read big books like you do?" Henry asked.

"I started reading big books when I was 6, so maybe when you're 6," Reid said.

"I read big books when I'm 5!" Henry said with a smiled. JJ smiled at them.

"So Henry, are you excited to see dolphins?" JJ asked.

"Um hmm! Did you know dolphins are actually mammals, even though most people believe they are fish," Henry said. JJ raised her eyebrows at Henry.

"I didn't tell him that," Reid mouthed.

"You sure are mommy's little genius," JJ said.

"I'm genius, just like daddy!" Henry smiled. Reid smiled. Henry was just like him. When Reid turned 3, he was obsessed with aquatic life. It'd be really ironic if Henry ends up intrigued with space right before he turns 4.

7 hours into the flight, Henry had just woken up from a nap. Henry yawned and pulled on Reid's sleeve.

"Daddy, I have to potty!" Henry exclaimed. Reid picked Henry up and carried him to the bathroom. JJ smiled at the father and son...well, it's kind of like step-father and son. Henry and Reid came back to find JJ with her camera.

"Garcia'll kill me if I went to Hawaii and didn't get pictures," JJ said. Reid and Henry smiled as JJ took a picture. The flight attendant came around asking people what the would like to drink.

"What would you like to drink?" She asked.

"Diet coke," JJ said.

"Dr. Pepper," Reid said.

"Apple Juice please!" Henry said. The flight attendant gave them their drinks.

"You have a very polite son. You must be proud," She said.

"Thank you," Reid and JJ said.

"He looks just like you," She told Reid. He smiled.

Reid, JJ, and Henry got off the plane and got their luggage. From the airport, they went to their hotel, Kaanapali Beach Hotel. They were greeted at their hotel by the staff.

"Aloha!" They said, giving them leis. Reid lead them to their hotel room.

"Whoa! It's big!" Henry said.

"Aloha paradise," mumbled JJ.

"Did you know Aloha means hello and goodbye?" Henry said. He looked on the coffee table to find a picture of an aquarium. "Daddy! Fish!"

"I say we get settled, eat lunch, and go to the aquarium on our first day," Reid said. Henry nodded. They put their luggage away and went to a restaurant. They then went to an aquarium where Henry learned even more about fish. Henry now had one thing and only one thing on his mind; swimming with dolphins. So, Reid took everyone swimming with dolphins.

"Come on Henry," Reid said. The instructor placed Henry's hands on the fin. The dolphin started singing, making Henry jump a little.

"Don't worry. He's just saying hi," the instructor said. Henry held on and the dolphin swam around. Henry laughed and JJ took a picture.

"Daddy's turn!" Henry said.

"Do you wanna come with Daddy?" Reid asked.

"Yeah!" Henry said. Henry held onto the fin first followed by Reid. JJ took a picture of them together and laughed.

"You're turn Jayje," Reid said. JJ passed Reid the camera once he dried off. Henry was happy he got to ride a dolphin 3 times. Reid snapped a picture of them together.

"Would you like a family picture?" Another instructor asked.

"Uh, yeah. Sure," Reid said, passing the camera off to him. He got into the pool with them and they took a picture together with the dolphin. Reid was happy. For the first time, he went on a family vacation. With his family. It was the best feeling in the world to him.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>The Next Week<span>_**

"In this one, Spence and Henry were on the beach at the hotel together," JJ said. Prentiss and Garcia looked at the picture of Reid and Henry on the beach by the water.

"Damn when did Reid get a body?" Prentiss asked.

"Hey, eyes off my boyfriend. I had to fend off every girl in Maui from him," JJ said.

"Yeah, stick to undressing Hotch with your eyes," Garcia said.

"I do not undress Hotch with my eyes," Prentiss said.

"Please, I expect you to jump him one day in the round table room," JJ said.

"So, how about those pictures," Prentiss said.

"This one is us swimming with dolphins. Here's us at a volcano, oh, here's a funny one. Spence made friend's with a crab," JJ said. They laughed at the picture of Reid with a crab pinching his ear.

"And my personal favorite, Reid first thing in the morning," JJ said. She lowered her voice. "We snuck out for beach sex that night."

"You two are naughty," Prentiss laughed.

"God, I swear you have now idea how damn weak I get when I'm with him," JJ said.

"JJ, back to reality before you run down the hall and have sex with Reid in a supply closet," Garcia said.

"We keep it professional, we'd never do that," JJ said. She found her favorite picture. "Here's my favorite picture of me and Spence." The picture was of them kissing on the beach with the sunset in the background.

"Aww," Garcia said.

"My favorite picture of Spence and Henry," JJ said. Reid and Henry were running from a giant wave. "And my favorite picture of all of us." They were at a luau and Reid and JJ were carrying Henry on a surfboard.

"JJ, you seem so much happier with Reid," Garcia said.

"I really am. I'm so much happier," JJ said.

"Are you guys coming to the firework show on the 4th?" Prentiss asked.

"The one at Tippecanoe Lake?" Garcia asked.

"Yeah," Prentiss said.

"I'll see if Spence would wanna go," JJ said. She glanced at the clock. "Ahh, I gotta go take Henry for a check-up. I'll be back in like an hour."

"See you later," Prentiss said.


	6. Chapter 6

**I tried to update last night but my phone died while I was writing a new story and the story is gone forever, so I dropped my phone and went to sleep after that tragic loss. RIP story...**

* * *

><p>"I don't wanna go! I wanna stay here Daddy!" Henry cried, hiding under a table at his daycare center.<p>

"Buddy, it's just the doctor," Reid said.

"Rex will bite you!" Henry said, holding up his toy dinosaur.

"Henry, he just wants to make sure you're growing right. No shots, I promise. We'll get ice cream right after," Reid said.

"We will?" Henry asked.

"I promise," Reid said. Henry took Reid's hand and left his daycare. JJ was waiting in the SUV. Reid put Henry in his car seat and climbed into the passenger's seat.

"Okay, we have to be back by 4 Spence, so we can go out for lunch after the doctor," JJ said.

"Okay," Reid said. He put his phone on vibrate.

At the doctor's office, Henry sat on the floor playing with his dinosaur. A nurse came out and called his name, causing Henry to hide behind Reid.

"Come on sweetie," JJ said. Henry shook his head.

"If I do it too, will you go?" Reid asked. Henry shook his head.

"Daddy goes first," Henry said once he was supposed to get measured and weighed. Reid stepped onto the scale and the nurse adjusted the ruler to his height.

"See? Now we know that Daddy is 6 feet 2 inches tall and weighs 152 pounds," Reid said. Henry handed Reid his dinosaur and stepped on the scale. The nurse put the ruler at his height.

"How tall am I?" Henry asked.

"You are 37 inches tall. Wow, taller than most 3 year olds. I see where you get your height from though. And you weigh 31 pounds," The nurse said. They walked into the examination room.

"Do you want me to go first again?" Reid asked.

"No, I can do it," Henry said, no longer afraid of the doctor. Henry sat on the table and got his blood pressure checked, along with his temperature. The doctor came into the room.

"Hello Henry. I need to check your reflexes real quick," Dr. James said. He tapped Henry's knee. Henry gasped as his leg flew out involuntarily, and laughed.

"That's silly!" Henry exclaimed.

"Now, I notice Henry's language is very advanced for his age. Does he have tendency's to seem a little more intelligent than his peers?" Dr. James asked.

"Yes. He told us that a dolphin is a mammal not a fish when we were in Hawaii and neither one of us told him that before," JJ said.

"Well, sometimes with Asperger's Syndrome, the patient is either listed as intellectually gifted or a genius, like you are Dr. Reid. I believe Henry is one of those patients. Mentally, he's a 5 year old, but socially, besides his language, he's a 2 year old. He's still shy around new people, he may not socialize with other children as much, but it's all about encouraging him to try and make friends," Dr. James said. "One last thing, has he been squinting a lot? Or holding books closer than usual?"

"A little bit," Reid said.

"I'd arrange for him to see an optometrist," Dr. James said. "Other than that, Henry is healthy."

"We can leave now?" Henry asked.

"Not quite yet," Dr. James said. He gave Henry a sucker and some stickers. Henry gasped.

"Wow! Thank you!" Henry exclaimed. JJ picked Henry up and they went to their car. Henry happily put his sucker in his mouth and sat silently in the back of the car. JJ drove to a restaurant and they all had a nice time together. That was until Reid's phone went off. He had set it for vibrate, but whenever the Bureau called, the ringer always went off.

"Reid here," Reid answered his phone. "I have to go?..._Now?_...No, it's...I'll be there."

"What is it?" JJ asked.

"A case came up for a different unit and they requested me to go," Reid sighed.

"Isn't that good?" JJ asked.

"Before you had joined, there was this agent, Agent Leon, and he was an amazing profiler. One day he was called to another unit in the bureau to assist on a case. Just one case. The next time he did that, it was permanent," Reid said. He frowned.

"Why is Daddy sad?" Henry asked.

"I have to leave kiddo," Reid said. "I'll be back soon though. I promise."

"Come on. We have to take Daddy to work," JJ said with a frown.

* * *

><p>2 Days Later: 2:15 am<p>

Reid slipped into the bedroom after returning from Maine. The unsub was a disorganized sociopath, something he was the only one to notice. It made him kind of furious. Where they all fresh from the academy?

"Baby?" JJ said.

"Yeah JJ. It's me," Reid said. JJ smiled as he laid in the bed next to her.

"Are you gonna put on pajamas?" JJ asked.

"Why? You know what we usually do after a case apart," Reid said, putting his arms around JJ.

"That's the thing Spence. While you were gone, I was supposed to start my period," JJ said.

"So, you're saying..." Reid started nervously.

"I might be pregnant Spence," JJ said.

"Isn't that good baby?" Reid asked.

"I don't know. I don't think I'm ready for another baby yet," JJ said. "I got a test but I didn't want to take it until you got home."

"Do you want to take it now?" Reid asked.

"Yeah," JJ said. She went in the bathroom. Reid waited for about 5 minutes and JJ finally came out.

"So?" Reid asked.

"I'm not pregnant," JJ said, kind of relived. She laid next to him.

"We should wait until we're ready. We can still have sex, but we need to be more careful baby," Reid said.

"Yeah," JJ said. She laid down and hugged Reid. "I took Henry to the optometrist."

"What's the verdict?" Reid asked.

"Henry has astigmatism. His glasses should be here a few days after the fourth," JJ said.

"Poor guy. I gotta make it up to him though for leaving," Reid said.

"Wear you glasses with him," JJ said.

"No," Reid said.

"Why not?" JJ said.

"Because I look like a nerd," Reid said.

"A sexy one," JJ said. She gave him a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," Reid said. Their little kiss soon turned into a make out session. "JJ?"

"Humm?" JJ mumbled.

"We're not doing too good on trying to prevent you from getting pregnant, are we?" Reid asked. JJ stopped unbuttoning his shirt and got off of him.

"Good night Spencer," JJ groaned.

"Love you too JJ," Reid said.


	7. Chapter 7

_**This chapter is based off of something that I witnessed happen in 2009, so it's kind of personal to me. Enjoy**_

* * *

><p>Reid and JJ laid down in the grass with Henry as they waited for everyone else to come. The talked about their pregnancy scare and decided to wait until November to start trying for a baby. They were greeted by a surprise; Jack running over to them, Hotch and Emily following behind, hand in hand.<p>

"Hey guys," Prentiss said. Reid raised an eyebrow.

"Since when?" JJ asked.

"Almost a year," Hotch said.

"You guys made us want to tell everyone," Prentiss said, giving Hotch a kiss. Morgan, Garcia, and Rossi walked up to see the kiss.

"What did we miss?" Morgan asked.

"Daddy and Emmy are dating!" Jack said.

"A year!" Henry said. Reid laughed.

"I guess since everyone is coming out about relationships, we should jump on the boat too," Garcia said.

"8 months now, right?" Morgan asked.

"What happened to Kevin?" JJ asked.

"We broke up," Garcia said.

"And we hooked up," Morgan said, kiss Garcia.

"Well let's enjoy this firework show," Rossi said. Jack raced into his father's arms as the first firecracker went off. The others slightly laughed at the young boy.

"Daddy, why'sit so loud?" Jack questioned.

"Reid?" Hotch asked.

"The firecrackers are lit on fire and launched into the air. They have dynamite inside which makes them so loud once the break open to expose the colors," Reid explained.

"Thank you Spencer," Jack said.

"Em'ly, since Jack's mommy is in heaven, will you be his new mommy?" Henry asked.

"It all depends if Jack wants a new mommy," Prentiss said. She smiled at Hotch, who flashed a rare smile back. Henry ran over to Reid when another firework went off.

"Daddy! Looooooud!" Henry said. The three year old climbed onto Reid's back and messed with his hair. Reid laughed, picked him up and tickled him on his lap.

"Daddy!" Henry laughed. Morgan laughed. "Unca Morgan! Help!"

Morgan flicked Reid behind the ear. "Ow! JJ, he flicked me!" Reid whined.

"Behave boys," JJ said. Henry laughed.

"Mommy give Daddy time out!" Henry said. Reid smiled. He loved that Henry called him dad.

"Morgan, leave them alone," Garcia teased.

"Yes Baby Girl," Morgan said.

"Morgan's whipped," Prentiss teased. Rossi nodded in agreement.

The fireworks show came to an end. Right before the last few fireworks went off, Reid stood up.

"I'll go get the car," Reid said, knowing they were parked on the other side of the lake and they'd go through hell trying to get to the car.

"Can I come with you Daddy?" Henry asked. Reid smiled and nodded. He held the 3 year old's hand as they walked to the bridge. Reid noticed a lot of people, so he picked up Henry and carried him on the bridge. As they were towards the middle, they heard two sharp snaps below them. They were suddenly submerged in freezing cold water. Reid felt something hit his head, causing him to lose grip of the small child. He registered what was happening and quickly realized Henry was missing.

Reid's eyes snapped open underwater and he saw Henry screaming, drowning. Reid swam towards him and grabbed him, quickly swimming to the surface. Henry choked as he caught his breath.

"Daddy!" Henry screamed. Reid swam to shore with him and placed him on the land, a responder helping him. As Reid tried to get out, he felt himself dragged under.

"Spence! Henry!" JJ screamed as she watched the bridge collapse. She stood up and tried to go over the scene, when Prentiss stopped her.

"JJ! Don't!" Prentiss said. Morgan and Hotch raced towards the scene.

"We'll find them JJ!" Hotch yelled back.

Reid kicked as he tried to get back up. He felt himself kicked and stepped on. He was slowly losing consciousness with every kick.

Morgan dove into the lake as Hotch searched the land for them. "Reid! Henry!" Hotch yelled.

"DADDY! DADDY!" a familiar, but hysterical voice cried. Hotch saw Henry with an EMT.

"Henry!" Hotch said. "Where's Reid?"

"Daddy," was all he could whimper.

"Is this your son?" The EMT asked.

"No, my friend's son. He's missing still," Hotch said.

Morgan pulled people out of the lake, hoping to find Reid. He searched under the collapsed bridge and found a very cold and very blue Reid. He pulled him out of the water and several EMTs came over to them.

"He still has a pulse, but it's faint," Morgan said. He started chest compressions. "Come on Reid. You gotta breathe for me. You gotta come back for us, stay with me."

Another EMT pinched Reid's nose and helped Morgan with the CPR. Reid began coughing up water and leaves, but his pulse was still weak. "Come on Reid, wake up kid!"

"1, 2, 3. 1, 2, 3," The EMT said. Reid's face still remained blue. With a forceful enough compression, Reid coughed up a large amount of leaves. He faintly opened his eyes, whispering, "I had to save my son." then falling back into unconsciousness.

"Start a tube in his throat, get a thermal blanket and warm liquids," An EMT said. As the blue tint in his face faded, it became evident that the needed to check for head trauma because he has several bruises and cuts in his face and ligature marks on his ankle. He was loaded into an ambulance and rushed to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Henry was released from the hospital with only a few bruised ribs. They were waiting for Reid's test to come back, but they knew he had a concussion, a broken rib, several bruises, and possible amnesia. He also hurt his knee, the same knee he was shot in less than a year.<p>

Morgan held Henry, who was fast asleep. His face was stained with tears. Ever since he was released, the young boy was upset because his Daddy wasn't okay.

"Spencer Reid?" a nurse said. Everyone stood up. "He's awake. He's in pain and confused, and I think you guys will be the best on making sure his memory is okay. He's in room 226."

Henry woke up as they were on the elevator. "Mommy!" Henry exclaimed, reaching for JJ. She grabbed him.

"We're going to go see Daddy sweetie," JJ said. They walked into Reid's room. His chest was bandaged up, as well as his head. He had a brace on his left knee and a cast on his arm.

"Daddy?" Henry said. JJ was afraid he wouldn't remember. Reid had a confused look at first, but smiled a little.

"Hey buddy," Reid said.

"Daddy has a boo-boo?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, lot's of them," Reid said.

"Let's go home Daddy," Henry said.

"I can't. I have to stay so they can fix my knee," Reid said.

"Are you feeling okay otherwise?" JJ asked.

"I refused painkillers, so I'm in pain. That's about it," Reid said.

"We're glad you're okay Reid," Hotch said.

"Thanks. I don't know when I'll be in the field again. I screwed up my knee again," Reid frowned.

"You just need to take it easy until you're better," Hotch said.

"Don't worry sweet cheeks. You can stay back with me," Garcia said.

"Thanks guys," Reid said.

"We're gonna leave you three alone for the night. We'll be back before your surgery," Rossi said. They all started to leave.

"Morgan, wait," Reid said. Morgan turned around.

"Yeah?" Morgan said.

"Thank you so much Morgan," Reid said. "You saved my life."

"It's no problem kid," Morgan said.

"They said I would've died if you didn't find me when you did," Reid said. "I can't even express how grateful I am. I can't imagine loosing you all."

"We can't imagine loosing you," Morgan said. "You rest up and get better so I can mess with you again."

"I'll stay in this cast forever if that meant you wouldn't mess with me anymore," Reid smirked. "I'm kidding."

"You better be," Morgan said, leaving the room.

Reid smiled at JJ and Henry. They hugged each other, gently so Reid and Henry didn't experience any pain from their ribs.

"Mommy, can we stay with Daddy until he's better?" Henry asked.

"We sure can baby boy," JJ said. She made a bed for herself and Henry out of chairs and used spare pillows and blankets from the hospital. JJ couldn't imagine loosing the two studs of her life. With those thoughts pushed aside, she fell fast asleep, happy her boys were okay.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just so you know, I have a hard time writing Rossi's lines, so I'm sorry he's an off page charecter sometimes<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Love the reviews. I was asked what the special occasion was because I'm updating so much...well my birthday is in a few weeks lol, but no. It's to make up for what I have to tell you. I've been thinking about joining the FBI for quite some time now. I was given the opportunity to try an 8 day camp in Quanticofor teens next summer, but I have to be at a 3.0 or higher freshman year, which is this school year. **_

_**Ever since I started using fanfiction, my grades slipped because I would rather write a story than do homework and I would stay up late to finish and update. Well, I think I'm going to go on a hiatus from August 17, 2011-May 30, 2012, also known as this school year where I live. I will write still, but not as much as I used to. I will update still, like on the weekends and school breaks, but I'm sorry. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity I can't blow.**_

_**Also, sorry it's kind of short. The next few chapters drag on from what I plotted.**_

* * *

><p>JJ woke up to find Henry snuggled into Reid's side. She thought it was so sweet. A doctor knocked on the door and came in. Reid and Henry woke up to the sound.<p>

"Hello everyone. Are you ready for your surgery prep?" the doctor, Dr. Maddox asked.

"I guess," Reid said. Henry frowned.

"Don't leave Daddy," Henry whimpered. Reid felt his heart break as Henry started crying.

"Daddy has to get his knee fixed buddy. As soon as I recover, I'll be home with you and we can watch Ponyo all we want while I'm on my leave," Reid said. He dried Henry's tears with his unbroken arm.

"Promise?" Henry asked.

"I swear to you Henry," Reid said. Henry hugged Reid.

"I love you Daddy," Henry said.

"I love you too," Reid said.

* * *

><p>Henry slept on the surgery waiting chairs as the final minutes of Reid's surgery closed in. Garcia bought JJ and Henry a change of clothes since they'd be there for a while. Reid's doctor came out of the surgery room.<p>

"We fixed the dislocation and he's in his room. He should be up in a few minutes, so you all can go up there to visit," Dr. Maddox said. JJ picked up Henry who remained asleep due to his pain medicine. JJ lead them to Reid's room where he was opening his eyes. Reid smiled as he saw the team.

"You feeling better kid?" Morgan asked. Reid nodded.

"I'll be out of work for almost a month and off the field for about two months," Reid said. Henry woke up.

"Daddy!" Henry exclaimed. Reid smiled. "All better?"

"Almost buddy," Reid said. JJ kissed his forehead. She loved how much Reid cared about Henry. He put his life on the line to save Henry's. He was 8 times the father Will ever was.

* * *

><p>Reid laid in the bed next to Henry as they watched Ponyo for the 5th time. Henry curled up next to Reid.<p>

"I'm tired Daddy," Henry mumbled. Reid rubbed Henry's head.

"I'd sit you on my chest and put you to sleep, but daddy's still hurt," Reid said. He hummed a lullaby to Henry and smiled once he fell asleep. JJ knocked on the door.

"Hey baby," JJ said. She gave him a kiss. "Feeling okay?"

"A little in pain," Reid said. JJ handed him his medicines. His doctor believed he wouldn't get addicted to narcotics again because he had been clean for so long. They only gave him ibuprofen. He also had an antibiotic just in case he caught something from the lake water.

"Did Henry just fall asleep?" JJ asked.

"Yeah," Reid yawned, his medicine starting to kick in.

"I'll give him his medicine as soon as he's up. You sleep in the mean time. I'll be up with lunch in a few," JJ said. She gave Reid a kiss.

"I love you Jayje," Reid said sleepily.

* * *

><p>Henry looked around the room with his new glasses on. Reid also had on his glasses since his contacts 'mysteriously' tore.<p>

"JJ, you are aware I have 4 more pairs of contacts in my storage locker," Reid said.

"I am. I'm also aware of the fact that you can't drive until September 2nd, so I win," JJ said with a smile.

"Daddy, everything's clear!" Henry exclaimed. "And I look just like you!"

"You sure do kiddo," Reid said. Henry grabbed a marker from the night stand.

"I draw pictures on Daddy's arm," Henry said. There was a knock at the door.

"I'll be back," JJ said.

"These are dragons," Henry said, making fire come out of the figures mouth. "And these are dinosaurs." He then drew three stick figures holding hands. "And here's me, mommy, and you watching them play." Reid smiled.

"Come here buddy," Reid said, extending his arms out.

"It's okay to hug you?" Henry asked.

"It's fine," Reid said. Henry gave him a hug.

"I love you Daddy," Henry said.

"I love you too Henry," Reid said. There was a knock at the door in the room. The door opened, revealing Garcia.

"Aunt 'Nelope!" Henry said. He gave her a hug. Garcia picked him up and carried him over to the bed. "I drew pictures on Daddy's arm!"

"Watch out Reid, you have a little Van Gogh on your hands," Garcia said. "Feeling okay?"

"I've got cabin fever," Reid said. Henry gasped.

"Daddy has a fever?" Henry asked. He felt Reid's forehead. Reid and Garcia laughed.

"No, it means I'm tired of staying inside, but I can't go anywhere because of my knee," Reid explained.

"Oh," Henry said. He returned to drawing on Reid's arm.

"He's a little genius, but that's to be expected with you as a father figure," Garcia said.

"Yeah, but sometimes, I can't help but wish Henry is my...you know," Reid said, not knowing if Henry understood that Reid really wasn't his dad.

"Well, all you can do is be a father for him like you are now," Garcia said. JJ came into the room.

"Medicine time," JJ said.

"Noooooo," Reid and Henry groaned.


	9. Chapter 9

_**I decided to double update because I went to the Greek Fest with my friends and didn't get home till really late. This chapter gets kind of sad, but not that sad. It's like an 'I feel bad for him' sad.**_

_**If you hadn't noticed, I'm obsessed with the movie Ponyo. Frankie Jonas is freaking adorable. I don't own the book Rainbow Fish, but my niece owns a bath time friendly copy of the book :)**_

* * *

><p>Henry turned away from Reid as he got his cast taken off. The loud saw startled the young boy. Reid sighed a sigh of relief as the cast was taken off, but kind of missed walking around with all the drawings Henry put on it. He was keeping the cast though. He loved the drawings.<p>

"Your arm will be a little stiff for a while, but you're free to go back to work, but not on the field," Dr. Lewis said. Henry frowned.

"I go back to daycare now?" Henry asked.

"I'm sorry Henry," Reid said. They went back to the SUV. Reid was still on crutches and would have to work his way down before he could walk again.

Henry pouted in the back of the car. Reid was going to work tomorrow and so was JJ, so he had to go back to daycare. It was August, and most of Henry's friends were 4 or 5, meaning they would go to preschool or kindergarten. Reid looked back at Henry, noticing his sad face.

"Hey buddy, do you want to go to school?" Reid asked.

"School?" Henry asked.

"When I was 3, I started preschool. It's like daycare, but you learn some stuff that gets you ready for school," Reid said.

"Yeah!" Henry said. JJ smirked. Only Reid could make school sound fun.

* * *

><p>Reid and JJ got Henry into a local preschool since he knew his ABC, could count to 24, and knew his colors. Henry held JJ's hand as they walked to the preschool, Reid hobbling along on his crutches. Henry smiled as he saw one of his friends from summer daycare. They walked over to the teacher, Ms. Miller.<p>

"Hi, you must be Ms. Miller. I'm Jennifer, this is my boyfriend Spencer, and our son Henry," JJ said.

"Hi, you must be the Henry everyone's been talking about," Ms. Miller said. Henry became very shy and hid behind Reid.

"It's okay buddy, she's your teacher. She's really nice," Reid said. Henry put a hand out.

"Hi," Henry said shyly. Ms. Miller shook his hand.

"He's very shy around new people. He has Asperger's Syndrome," Reid said. Ms. Miller nodded.

"How old are you Henry?" Ms. Miller asked.

"Three," Henry said.

"Wow, you must be really smart to know everything you know at your age," Ms. Miller said. Henry smiled a little. He liked being smart like Reid. He noticed a book shelf.

"Can I read a book?" Henry asked.

"Sure, feel free to pick any book you like," Ms. Miller said.

"We have to get to work Spence," JJ said.

"Right. We'll pick Henry up at 3, but if we can't be here on time, his godmother Penelope Garcia will," Reid said. He and JJ went back to the SUV for a long day at the BAU.

* * *

><p>Reid yawned and scratched his arm. Ever since the cast came off, he had been scratching his skin off.<p>

"Spence, you're turning your arm red," JJ said as she dropped more case files on his desk.

"It itches!" Reid exclaimed. He groaned. Now his knee was hurting.

"What's wrong Pretty Boy? Missing that bed already?" Morgan teased.

"Not at all. I miss spending time with Henry, but I was tired of only being able to leave my bed to shower and use the bathroom. Even then JJ had to help me," Reid said. He groaned. "You have no idea how much she teases man."

"I believe it," Morgan said. Reid filled out another case file and dropped his pencil.

"Damn cast," Reid muttered. The entire 4 weeks he had his cast, his arm didn't itch once, now, he was ready to cut off his arm.

"How much longer are you in that thing?" Morgan asked, pointing to the brace Reid had to wear over his pants.

"Another month. I think I exploded my knee," Reid said with a laugh. "Seriously, I get shot in the knee, 3 surgeries to repair the damage, and then I dislocate the same knee, another 2 surgeries." Morgan laughed.

"Let's get you a bullet proof bubble," Morgan joked. Garcia came rushing out of her office and into the bullpen.

"Hey baby gi-" Morgan started.

"Henry's preschool is on line 2 Reid," Garcia said. Reid picked up his phone and clicked line 2.

"Hello?" Reid said.

"Dr. Reid, Henry is crying under a table and won't come out. He doesn't want to leave unless he's with you," Ms. Miller said.

"Tell Henry I'm on my way," Reid said, hanging up. He picked up his crutches and began hobbling to the elevator.

"You can't drive sweet cheeks," Garcia said. Reid started heading towards JJ's office. He opened the door.

"JJ, Henry's under a table at preschool crying," Reid said.

"What happened?" JJ asked.

"I don't know, let's just get going," Reid said.

* * *

><p>JJ picked Henry up from under the table. His eyes were red and puffy from crying so much and he looked exhausted.<p>

"What's wrong Henry?" JJ asked.

"I wanna go home. I hate it here. Nobody likes me," Henry cried. He buried his face into JJ's shoulder. Reid's face dropped he knew what Henry was going through. JJ took him to the SUV and Reid climbed into the back with him.

"What happened buddy," Reid said.

"They called me names," Henry whimpered.

"Like what?" Reid asked.

"Nerd, four eyes, weirdo, book worm-" Henry went on. Reid hugged Henry.

"Think of it this way, you're not a nerd, you're a genius. Nerds try to hard to be geniuses like us. If you didn't have glasses, you wouldn't be able to see straight and you'd trip over every thing. You're not a weirdo, you're just different from everyone else and they're all jealous of your big brain, and if you weren't a book worm, you wouldn't be nearly as smart as you are," Reid said. "I was called all of these names and more. I had no one to tell me they didn't mean anything to me, but you have me. They may talk about you today, but in the future, they're gonna be working for you."

"Are you sure?" Henry asked.

"I am. Look at me. When I was a kid, people would tell me I would grow up to be a nerd living alone in my mother's basement watching reruns of Star Trek, but I'm not. I'm an FBI agent living with you and Mommy," Reid said.

"I don't want to go back," Henry said. Reid sighed and hugged Henry.

"If you don't want to, you don't have to kiddo," Reid said.

"We're going to go to work for a little bit and then we'll go home," JJ said.

"I stay with Daddy," Henry said.

"You can help Daddy finish his work," Reid said. Henry nodded. Once they were at the BAU, Hotch was okay with Henry staying at the BAU until Reid and JJ got off. Henry sat on Reid's lap, his head resting on his chest as he took a nap. Reid carefully filled out his case files when Henry started waking up.

"Daddy," Henry said sleepily.

"You okay buddy?" Reid asked.

"Can we go home now?" Henry asked. Prentiss took the last of the case files on Reid's desk and added them to her stack.

"Let's go see if Mommy is ready," Reid said. He mouthed 'Thank You' to Prentiss. Henry started walking to JJ's office followed by Reid. Henry opened the door and walked over to JJ.

"Mommy, are you ready to go?" Henry asked.

"Yes I am sweet pea," JJ said. She picked up Henry and they went to the SUV. Once they were home, Henry sat on the couch with Reid while JJ started making dinner. They read a book together. Henry saw a book he got when he was 2.

"_Rainbow Fish was the most beautiful fish in the sea. One day, a little blue fish-_" Henry started reciting the book. Reid's eyes grew huge.

"JJ," Reid said. JJ looked up at them.

"_After that, the other fish swam away from him. Rainbow Fish was all alone.._." Henry recited. JJ noticed the book was sitting on the table and Henry was looking at Reid.

"Henry, you remember the entire book?" Reid asked. Henry nodded.

"Even the back of it!" Henry said. "_Adapted from The Rainbow Fish, translated by J. Alison James. Copyright 1992, 2000_-"

"JJ, he has an eidetic memory," Reid said with a smile

* * *

><p><em><strong>How would you feel about a sequel?<strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

**_I dreaded the arrival of this chapter. Why? Halfway done with the story and I've seen "JJ" once. I had it recorded on DVR, but a storm hit and disrupted the DVR, ultimately deleting every thing recorded. I had to watch this on you tube to write the chapter, but lost power so I had to watch it on my phone and that was a crappy experience. I just took the summary from tvdotcom and the little bit that I watched to make this._**

**_I listened to "Skyscraper" by Demi Lovato while rereading this and I gotta say, it made me cry a little._**

* * *

><p>"JJ."<p>

"Goodnight Spencer."

"JJ."

"Goodnight Spencer."

"JJ, talk to-"

"GOODNIGHT SPENCER!"

"What did I do?" Reid asked as he looked at JJ. She had a pillow over her face and her back to Reid. He rubbed her side since he knew she loved that.

"Stop, I'm mad at you," JJ said. He continued to do it anyway. "Spence."

"Now see, we dropped the R from my name. We're making progress," Reid said. He kissed her shoulder. JJ faced him

"Why Spence?" JJ asked.

"You tore my contacts, I cut my hair the second I was cleared to drive," Reid said.

"It's so short though Spence," JJ whined. Reid gave her a kiss.

"You'll learn to love it," Reid said.

"You want to sleep on the couch, don't you?" JJ asked.

"Night JJ," Reid said.

* * *

><p>It had been 3 weeks since Reid was cleared to return to work on the field. Henry gave preschool another shot and learned to ignore the other kids. He had been officially declared a genius, so he would start kindergarten next year.<p>

Morgan became attached to a little girl named Ellie who had been kidnapped in a case in Los Angles. He wished he could've helped her and cared for her since her father had been killed in front of her, but they wouldn't allow it. Morgan noticed Reid walking through the bullpen without crutches or a cane.

"Knee all better now kid?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, it hurts every now and again, but I have a brace to help it still," Reid said. He noticed JJ walk into Hotch's office.

"Looks like we might have a case," Morgan said.

_**20 minutes later**_

Reid sat on Emily's desk and looked at Hotch's office. JJ still wasn't out of their yet. Garcia walked over to them.

"JJ's still in there?" Garcia asked.

"And Strauss," Prentiss said. Reid grabbed a thing of antacids from Emily's desk. "Oh, again with the dairy?"

"I can't help it. I love dairy. Plus, gotta get Henry to drink milk some way," Reid said, taking the dosage he needed.

"It's been like what, 20 minutes?" Garcia asked. Morgan walked over to them after leaving Rossi's office.

"10 more minutes and we're in the air," Morgan said.

"This isn't about the case," Prentiss said.

"Wait, you know something?" Garcia asked.

"No, do you Reid?" Prentiss asked.

"No," Reid said.

"You should Pretty Boy. You're her boyfriend," Morgan said.

"Maybe she asked for a raise," Reid suggested. They looked at him. "Preschool isn't cheap you know."

"I have thought about it and I'm not interested," JJ said.

"Clearly. You've turned down the job twice without consulting your Unit Chief," Strauss said.

"Agent Jareau is under no obligation to discuss it with me," Hotch said.

"If the Pentagon calls one of your team members, you should know about it. Why didn't you tell Agent Hotchner that you turned down the position?" Strauss asked.

"I never wanted to get this far because-" JJ started.

"Because you know it's a better job," Strauss said.

"Because I don't want to leave this one," JJ said quickly.

"You've been here for 6 years," Strauss said.

"Nearly 7 Ma'am," JJ said.

"Change is good, and from what I understand, there's less travel with this position. You could stay home with Henry," Strauss said.

"Excuse me?" JJ asked.

"I understand the sacrifices," Strauss said.

"I do what I love. It's made me a better person, a better mother. Any sacrifices I've made have been for my family. I don't have a single regret," JJ said.

"We all in agreement that Agent Jareau is a valuable part of this team, and it's understandable why the Executive Branch is requesting the transfer, however, if Agent Jareau respectfully declines the request, there's no way you can make her go," Hotch said. Strauss sighed.

"No, I can't," Strauss said. "Have you looked at the video of the missing girl?"

"Everyone's watching it now," Hotch said.

"You're expected in Maryland within the hour," Strauss said.

"We'll be there," Hotch said. "Thank you." Strauss left the room. JJ started to leave the room as well.

"JJ," Hotch said. She faced him. "Pentagon?

"Sorry I didn't tell you," JJ said.

"Its okay, it's just it's a big deal. Being wanted at the Department of Defense is a major promotion. Are you sure you don't want it?" Hotch asked.

"Hotch, I belong here," JJ said before walking out of his office.

* * *

><p>The case had ended. They found Kate Joyce alive in the ocean. JJ collected the files and turned off the video screen in the round table room. Hotch quietly came up behind her.<p>

"When am I expected to leave?" JJ asked.

"There's nothing I can do. You've been ordered to report at the end of the week," Hotch said.

"I guess I have to train a replacement," JJ said.

"I'm not replacing you. I'm hoping to get you back," Hotch said with a smile. He handed her an exit interview form Strauss wanted her to fill out.

"I was hoping I could do something about this and I'm sorry that I didn't," Hotch said.

"How am I supposed to tell them I'm leaving when I don't want to go?" JJ asked softly, looking down into the bullpen. Hotch had tears in his eyes as he reached out to shake her hand.

"I'll miss you," Hotch said. He returned to his office. The rest of the team looked on in silence. JJ filled out her paperwork and walked to the bullpen.

"They can't just take you away," Reid murmured. JJ pulled him into a hug. Morgan looked angry and upset. Prentiss wished she could do something.

JJ finally pulled out of the hug and gave him a kiss. No one knew what to say or do besides say goodbye. Prentiss tried not to cry.

"I'll see you at home," JJ whispered. She went into Garcia's office. Garcia was shutting off her computers.

"You're leaving," Garcia said. "You should've known it would get to me. All you had to do was tell me and I would've put something in your file to keep you here."

"It wasn't up to me or Hotch," JJ said.

"This only works because we're a family, don't they even care about that?" Garcia asked. She sighed.

"I don't know," JJ said.

"It's not...No, I'm supposed to tell you that this is a great opportunity for you, but I don't know how. You're like the glue around here, who's going to keep us safe?" Garcia asked.

"Don't worry. They're plenty of big strong men around here for that," JJ said.

"See, that right there, your total ignorance to how awesome you are is one of the 5,000 things I love about you," Garcia said

"I'm still gonna be in the city. I don't think Reid and I are breaking up anytime soon. This isn't goodbye for us," JJ said.

"True. Then we'll make a plan. Breakfast every...Tuesday. But what if life gets in the way, and I only see you on birthdays and holidays?" Garcia asked.

"I won't let that happen," JJ said.

"Okay. You better not because I know where to find you and I'll hold Reid accountable," Garcia said. They laughed and smiled a little bit. "Wanna walk out together?"

"Uhh, there's one more thing I gotta do," JJ said.

"Oh...okay," Garcia said. They hugged and pulled away teary eyed. JJ walked out of the office and Garcia started crying. JJ walked into Strauss' office and left the paper work on her desk without any words. As she walked out, she remembered all the memories this job gave her.

_A comforting touch from Emily.  
>A laugh with Penelope.<br>Spence reaching over to feel her baby move.  
>Sharing a meal, heartfelt laughter, and talk during a rare break.<br>Henry's first trip to the BAU, being held by Derek._

JJ came into the bullpen where Spence was waiting for her. She smiled and took his hand. Together, they walked out of the bullpen and into the elevator. Right before the doors closed, they leaned in and kissed each other.

"Are you okay?" Reid asked. JJ looked at him and faked a smile.

"All I can think is this. There are things we don't want to happen, but have to accept. Things we don't want to know, but have to learn. And people we can't live without but have to let go," JJ said. She wrapped her arms around Reid. "I never want to let you go Spencer Reid."

"You don't have to worry. I'm not going anywhere," Reid said, giving her a comforting kiss.

"I'm gonna miss working with you every day baby," Reid said once they were home and in their room. He hugged JJ and gave her a kiss.

"It's gonna be so much harder. I'm used to being with you 24/7," JJ said.

"Well, your hours allow you to be with Henry more. Help him memorize more books cover to cover," Reid said with a smile.

"You know he told me everything that's in lotion the other day?" JJ said with a smile. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss. "I think I'm ready."

"Ready for what?" Reid asked.

"Another baby. Henry will be 4 and off to kindergarten next year. I think I'm ready to have another baby. With you," JJ said. Reid smiled and moved on top of her.

"Let's not waste time then," Reid said


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry it took SOOOOOOOOOOO long. The past week has been crazy, plus my computer was down. Today was my niece's 3rd birthday that we're celebrating tomorrow because my cousin Valonna was born a few hours ago! 6.4 pounds, 19 inches :) She's adorable. And my nephew should be here next week. Also, my birthday is next week :) One year till I'm a woman!(I'll be 15 next year and i'm mexician :) And I gotta register for my freshman year this week :)

Don't be mad, but i posted the next 5 chapters on mibba already.(I can post from my phone on that site) Heh heh...

* * *

><p>SATURDAY, OCTOBER 9, 2010<p>

"Happy birthday to Reid, Happy Birthday to you!" The team sang to Reid. He smiled and blew out his 29 candles.

"Seems like just yesterday he was turning 24," Garcia said.

"Yeah and we used trick candles," Morgan laughed.

"Okay, let's have some cake," JJ said. Henry walked over to Morgan.

"Uncle Derek, trick candles are dangerous," Henry said.

"What?" Morgan asked.

"36 percent of fires take place because of candles. A large amount of that number is because those candles were trick candles," Henry said. Morgan raised an eyebrow.

"Did we forget to mention Henry has an eidetic memory?" JJ asked as she passed out slices of cake.

"I'm a genius," Henry said with a smile. JJ kiss his forehead.

"Yes you are, now go sit with Daddy," JJ said, handing him a slice of cake. Henry sat next to Reid.

"We miss you Jayje," Garcia said.

"Well, we have Em's birthday in 3 days," JJ said.

"How's the Pentagon?" Prentiss asked.

"Suckish," JJ said.

"Having a pet platypus is silly," Henry randomly said.

"He's been watching cartoons," Reid laughed. Henry smiled.

"Cartoons are silly," Henry laughed. Everyone smiled at Henry.

* * *

><p>Reid tucked Henry in and kissed his forehead. He walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed. He took off his shoes and threw them to the other side of the room. He felt JJ get onto the bed and cover his eyes with a bandanna.<p>

"Happy birthday Spence," JJ whispered. She tied the bandanna and sat on his lap.

"You're not kidnapping me, are you?" Reid asked. JJ giggled and unbuttoned his shirt.

"You tell me," JJ said as she kissed him. She took off his blindfold. His eyed grew huge once he saw her lingerie.

"Happy birthday to me," Reid muttered happily as he put his hands on her waist and laid back down on the bed.

* * *

><p>OCTOBER 13, 2010<p>

Reid laid in bed next to JJ once he got home from a case. They hadn't been able to celebrate Prentiss' birthday together, but had plans to do that Saturday. He wrapped his arm around JJ and gave her a kiss.

"Hey baby," JJ said.

"Hey," Reid said. "It was so different without you. We all miss you."

"I miss everyone too," JJ said.

"This case wore me out. I'm going to sleep baby," Reid said.

"Love you," JJ said.

"Love you too," Reid said.

_**The Next Day**_

JJ put the thermometer in Henry's mouth and pushed his hair out of his face. Henry put a hand on his stomach and frowned. JJ took the thermometer out of Henry's mouth.

"Mommy my tummy," Henry said. JJ kissed Henry's forehead. He was running a 101 degree fever and didn't feel good at all. Henry got up from the bed and ran into the bathroom and threw up. JJ followed Henry and comforted him. She picked him up and carried him to her room.

"Spence, wake up," JJ said.

"...Don't wanna," Reid mumbled. Henry coughed into his hands and whimpered.

"Daddy," Henry sniffled. Reid opened his eyes. One look at him and JJ knew something was wrong. She put a hand on his forehead.

"You're running a fever," JJ said.

"Daddy's sick too?" Henry asked. JJ nodded and laid Henry down next to Reid.

"You two rest, I'm gonna go call Hotch," JJ said. Reid pulled the blanket around Henry.

"Let's sleep Henry, it's the only way we'll get over this faster," Reid said. Henry nodded and fell asleep followed by Reid.

"Yeah, they just woke up with fevers and Reid doesn't look too good at all," JJ said.

"Make sure they rest and tell them I said feel better," Hotch said.

"Okay, bye," JJ said. She walked into the bedroom to find Henry and Reid fast asleep in the same position. She smiled at them and pulled the blanket to their necks. She knew she had a long week on her hands.

* * *

><p>JJ came into the bedroom with two cups of tea and two bowls of soup. They were watching "Astro Boy", their third movie that day.<p>

"I got more medicine for you two," JJ said. She helped them sit up since they were a little dizzy. She gave them medicine and gave them their dinner. JJ sat on the bed, resting her head on his shoulder. "Feeling better baby?"

"A little, but I might get you sick if you keep leaning on me," Reid said.

"I got a vaccine. If we're trying, I don't think it'd be good for me to come down with anything," JJ said. "Either way, I'd already be infected from last night." Reid nodded and felt bad about possibly getting JJ sick.

"If you get sick, Henry and I will take care of you," Reid said. JJ kissed Reid's forehead.

"Still burning up sweetie," JJ said. Reid and Henry both started coughing. JJ patted their backs. Henry handed JJ his bowl of soup.

"My tummy feels funny," Henry said. JJ put the bowl on the night stand and picked Henry up. She carried him to the bathroom. Reid winced when he heard Henry throwing up. He felt his stomach going weak. He put his bowl on the night stand and ran to the bathroom down the hall. JJ came into the bedroom with a weeping Henry to notice Reid wasn't in bed.

"Spence?" JJ called out.

"Bathroom," Reid mumbled. JJ went into the bathroom and rubbed his back. She helped him up and took him back to bed.

"I'm guessing you two aren't hungry anymore," JJ said. They shook their heads. JJ tucked them in and kissed their foreheads. "I love you too, goodnight."

"JJ, where are you going to sleep?" Reid asked.

"I'll be fine on the couch baby," JJ said.

"Jayje," Reid started.

"I'll. Be. Fine," JJ said. Reid nodded, knowing when JJ spoke like that, there was no fighting her back.

"Okay. God, you can interrogate an unsub," Reid muttered.

"I love you too baby," JJ said.

* * *

><p>Reid and Henry tried to finish reading a book together, but found it difficult from all of their sneezing and coughing.<p>

"How are you two feeling?" JJ asked.

"Bad," Henry pouted.

"We can't fini-fini-fini-ACHOO!" Reid sneezed.

"Finish your sentences?" JJ asked.

"That and this book," Reid said. JJ sat on the bed with them.

"Let's see if I can help," JJ said. She sat between them and read the book when they couldn't. Once they finished, they watched Toy Story 2 together. After it was over, JJ noticed Reid and Henry were asleep. She smiled at them and covered them up, hoping her boys would get better soon.

* * *

><p>Reid and Henry got over the flu by Saturday. Henry was reading a book in bed since his temperature was at 100. Reid walked into the couch where JJ was lying fast asleep.<p>

"Baby," Reid said. JJ opened her eyes and looked at Reid. He frowned as he saw her pale face.

"Spence," JJ started a coughing fit. Reid picked her up and carried her to the room.

"Henry, keep Mommy company. We got her sick," Reid said. He bent down and kissed JJ.

"I love you Spence," JJ said with her stuffy nose.

"I love you too. Now go to sleep if you want to get better," Reid said. JJ smiled at him and fell fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Yay for Phineas and Ferb being stuck into the story :) Also, did anyone hear that MGG is dating Soko? My dad told me he saw it on the internet, but I can't seem to find it :


	12. Chapter 12

Henry ran around the house with Reid's bullet proof vest on. It was too big, but Henry didn't care. He heard the doorbell ring. Reid went to answer it, when Henry popped out in front of the person at the door.

"I'm FBI!" Henry exclaimed. Prentiss and Hotch laughed. Jack gasped.

"Don't arrest me! I'm a good vampire!" Henry exclaimed. JJ came into the living room.

"Hey guys," JJ said, dropping herself onto the couch tiredly.

"Aren't you coming with JJ?" Emily asked.

"I'm feeling kind of sick. I think I'll just stay behind and pass out candy," JJ said.

"I'll stay with you so you're not alone," Prentiss said.

"Thanks Em," JJ said. "Are Morgan and Garcia coming?"

"No. They're watching horror films and I don't wanna know where it's gonna lead," Prentiss said.

"Ready to go?" Reid asked Henry. Henry grabbed his Trick-Or-Treating bucket and Reid's sunglasses. He put them in his head.

"Yup!" Henry said. He not only had Reid's bullet proof vest and sunglasses on, but had a pair of Converse on and a belt which had a water gun and fake handcuffs attached to it. Henry looked like a legit JSA.

After the boys left, JJ let out a sigh and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Are you okay JJ?" Prentiss asked.

"I truly don't know. I think I'm sick, but I'm only tired," JJ said.

"Well, it could be the stress from your new job, or you could be pregnant," Prentiss said.

"I want to be pregnant, but I'm not. I had my period. I'm not pregnant, so it is probably is stress," JJ said. She rubbed her stomach. "We're so ready, but it's like it's not happening."

"Well, how long have you been trying?" Prentiss asked.

"September 29th was when we decided we were ready," JJ said.

"Maybe you'll have luck next month," Prentiss said. The doorbell rang.

"Let's pass out candy before they egg the house," JJ said.

* * *

><p>Henry and Jack ran ahead to the next house. They collected their candy and ran to the next house.<p>

"So, how's Jack getting along with Em?" Reid asked.

"He asked her if it was okay to call her mom. Emily said as long as he understands that Haley is his mom and always will be his mom first," Hotch said. "And I guess Henry's okay with you."

"Yeah. We just don't know what to tell him though. Saying 'Your real dad left because you were autistic' is way too harsh for how young Henry is. And how on earth do you sugar coat that?" Reid asked. Hotch's phone started going off.

"Hotchner," Hotch said. "There isn't another team available?...I'll call the team."

"Please tell be there isn't a case," Reid said.

"We're needed in Detroit," Hotch said.

* * *

><p>Reid was working on the profiler when his phone went off. He saw it was JJ's cell phone.<p>

"Hey J-" Reid started.

"Henry's in the hospital," JJ said.

"Henry's in the hospital! What happened?" Reid asked. He could tell JJ was crying.

"He went to spend a day in elementary school to get ready for next year and when they were at recess. Henry was reading over recess and a few kids started picking on him. He told them a statistic about bullies and the kid beat Henry up. They're checking him out right now, but he broke his arm," JJ said. Reid was seeing red at what he heard.

"What the fuck is wrong with that school then? Henry's autistic and autistics are the target of playground bullying. I don't give a damn if he's 'too smart' to be in special needs!" Reid said frustratedly. Morgan walked into the room where Reid was feverishly collecting his things.

"I don't know why I though he would be okay going to that school. I feel so stupid," JJ said.

"It's okay baby. It's not your fault. It's that school's fault. Before we even think about enrolling him in that school, I'm telling them what class he needs to be in. I have the same disorder, I was in special needs. I don't give a damn if we have to drive Henry across state lines, but I will not allow _my_ son to be tortured like I was," Reid said.

"They're calling me back there. Please try to get back home, he's gonna want you," JJ said.

"I'll try. I love you, and tell Henry I love him," Reid said.

"I will. Calm down baby. I love you too," JJ said. Reid hung up.

"What was that about?" Morgan asked.

"Henry is in the hospital. A kid beat him up when he was visiting an elementary school and he has a broken arm," Reid said. "I gotta go." Reid found Hotch and explained what happened.

"You go be with them," Hotch said.

"Thanks Hotch," Reid said. With that, he was on the next flight out.

* * *

><p>Reid ran into the ER and into Henry's room.<p>

"Daddy!" Henry exclaimed. Reid sat on the bed and hugged Henry. He started crying in Reid's chest.

"Shh, it's okay kiddo. It's okay," Reid said.

"It's not okay! Nobody likes me!" Henry cried. Reid felt a few tears fall from his face.

"I swear I'm suing them," Reid mumbled. Henry continued crying into Reid's chest while Reid rocked him back and forth.

"Daddy, I never ever want to go back to preschool," Henry said.

"You don't have to. I promise you Henry, I'm going to find a way to make this better for you," Reid whispered as he cried with Henry. JJ sat on the bed and joined the hug. She cried when she realized Henry had cried himself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Reid had been told by Hotch not to return to Detroit since Henry was so upset over what happened. Reid heard Henry crying in his room and walked in.<p>

"Henry, I know your awake," Reid said, sitting down on the bed.

"Daddy, why do they do mean things to me?" Henry asked.

"You're an amazing kid Henry. You have a gift," Reid said. He pointed to Henry's head. "This is an amazing thing you have. You're a genius Henry. I wasn't declared a genius until I was 4, you're smarter than me. All of them, their brains aren't nearly as great as ours, so they say mean things out jealousy because they want to be that smart. They are nothing Henry. Nothing."

"But they're always going to be mean then," Henry said.

"I found a school for you Henry. They have preschool and its for gifted children. Geniuses just like you. You won't have to worry about it there," Reid said.

"I'll be normal there?" Henry asked.

"Yeah kiddo," Reid said. He kissed his forehead. "It's getting late. Go to sleep buddy."

"I love you Daddy," Henry said.

"I love you too Henry," Reid said.

* * *

><p>Woah for Reid's snap off. Also, never seen Devil's Night, so yeah...<p>

Also, I have a friend with Asperger's and he's in special needs. He's just like Henry is in the story, so yup!


	13. Chapter 13

Henry scratched his cast and groaned. They were on the plane to Las Vegas and Henry's cast was irritating him.

"Daddy, how much longer until we're there?" Henry asked.

"23 minutes and 17 seconds," Reid said. JJ came back from the bathroom. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, just a little motion sickness. I'm fine," JJ said. She rested her head on Reid's shoulder. She knew the truth behind her sickness. She was 10 weeks pregnant, but wanted the pregnancy to be Reid's Christmas gift. She would blame the tiredness on her new job and her sickness on whatever she could to hide her pregnancy from him. She remembered what had happened last weekend to make her pregnancy known.

She was shopping with Garcia and Emily and she went home feeling sick. Reid was with Henry at the park, so it was just her. She took a home pregnancy test and it came back positive. All 3 of them. She went to the doctor and discovered she was 10 weeks pregnant, meaning she most likely became pregnant on the night they decided they were ready to start a family.

"JJ?" Reid said. JJ snapped out of her flashback and looked at Reid.

"Hum?" JJ said.

"We landed," Reid said.

"Oh," JJ said, turning a little red.

* * *

><p>After checking into their hotel and dropping off their luggage, they went to visit Reid's mom. They walked into Bennington Sanitarium.<p>

"I'm gonna go in first," Reid said. He walked over to Diana.

"Hello Spencer. Are you here working?" Diana asked. Reid could tell she was having a good day.

"No, I'm here to visit you. I bought JJ and Henry too," Reid said. Diana knew about JJ and Henry from Reid's daily letters and was proud of him for what he did for Henry.

"That's great. Where are they?" Diana asked.

"I'll go get them. Henry's arm is still broken though," Reid said.

"How's he coping?" Diana asked.

"Very well," Reid said. He walked over to JJ and Henry. "Okay, let's go." Henry walked into Diana's room. He shied behind Reid once he saw her.

"It's okay Henry. She's your grandma," JJ said. Reid picked him up and carried him over to Diana.

"Hi," Henry said. Reid sat on the bed next to his mom.

"This is my Mommy. You don't have to be shy," Reid said. Henry gave Diana a hug.

"I got you something Henry," Diana said. She gave Henry something wrapped up. Henry opened it to find a book. He gasped.

"It's big!" Henry exclaimed. "Daddy, it has chapters!"

"Spencer told me you wanted to read books with chapters in it," Diana said.

"Can we all read it together?" Henry asked.

"Yeah. JJ, come...JJ?" Reid said. JJ came into the room. "Where'd you go?"

"I guess my stomach isn't really settled that much from the plane," JJ said, putting a hand on her stomach. She prayed that she wasn't showing that much.

"You can lie down and rest in here if you need to Jennifer," Diana said.

"Thanks," JJ said. Diana led Reid and Henry out of the room. JJ sighed and laid on the bed, just to start feeling sick again. She didn't know how she was going to keep it from Reid for long.

* * *

><p>JJ spent the night throwing up in the hotel room, Reid at her side. JJ convinced Reid it was just the flight. He helped her up and took her back to bed.<p>

"How was today?" JJ asked. "I wish I could've been with you guys."

"We read the book and Henry learned how to play chess. I think my mom is going to keep on her meds while we're here," Reid said. He kissed her.

"If I didn't feel like crap I would so make use of 'What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas'," JJ said.

"Don't worry. We can do it as soon as you're better," Reid said.

"Damn headache," JJ mumbled. Reid kissed her forehead and put his arms around her.

"We can just sleep then," Reid said. JJ smiled at Reid as she went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Shortness :P But yay! A baby Reid!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Henry found a new school for gifted children and loved it so much better. In his class, he even learned sign language because of his new best friend, Lewis. They were on break from school for Christmas and JJ was on vacation. Now pushing 14 weeks, she was still barely showing.

JJ felt sick to her stomach again. Morning sickness especially got to her in the last week of the 1st trimester, and she didn't want to ruin Reid's Christmas present. She opened her eyes to find a note lying on the bed next to her.

'Got a case. I love you baby and I promise I'll be home before Christmas. Tell Henry I have a surprise for him when I get home. Love Spencer.'

JJ smiled. He was sweet enough to let her sleep. She got out of the bed and felt vomit travel up her throat. She ran into the bathroom and threw up. Only 5 days until she could tell Reid.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Henry said. JJ flushed the toilet and walked into Henry's room.

"Hey sweetie. Daddy had to go help catch the bad guys, but Mommy's on vacation, so we're gonna wait for Daddy to come home, okay?" JJ asked.

"Okay," Henry said. Henry lead JJ into the kitchen. "I'm hungry Mommy."

"I'll make some pancakes, you can read a book," JJ said.

"Can I call Daddy?" Henry asked.

"Sure sweetie," JJ said. She handed Henry the phone and showed him how to call Reid.

"Reid here," Reid said, neglecting to check the caller ID.

"Hi Daddy," Henry said. Reid smiled.

"Hey Henry. Did you just wake up?" Reid asked.

"Yeah. Mommy's making breakfast," Henry said.

"Yum. I'll be home before Christmas. I promise kiddo," Reid said.

"I love you Daddy," Henry said.

"I love you too Henry," Reid said.

"Reid, we gotta go," Morgan said.

"Daddy has to go catch the bad guys," Reid said.

"Okay. Bye Daddy," Henry said.

"Bye Henry. Tell Mommy I love her. I'll call you tonight," Reid said.

"Okay," Henry said. He finished his book and started drawing a Christmas tree. JJ placed a plate of pancakes in front of Henry.

"So, what do you want to do today?" JJ asked.

"I want to watch Ruldoph!" Henry said. JJ smiled at her son. She wondered if she was having a boy or girl. She couldn't wait to tell Reid.

* * *

><p>Reid finished the geological profile and looked through the victimology. Jessica Sanders was a normal 14 year old girl who stayed on a strict schedule, displayed predominately on her bedroom door and in her locker. Either the unsub was someone who's seen the schedule or stalks his victims.<p>

Jessica was reported missing when she didn't show up at band practice. She never missed band practice because she was on the drumline, a big accomplishment for a freshman, and they were preparing for the Christmas Day Parade.

Reid looked through her schedule. It was different on the date she was kidnapped. She walked to school, stopped at Starbucs on the way, went to school, left at 2:48, went to Subway with some friends, but the thing different from all the other days was she went to a local art supply store and then returned home before going back to her school for band practice. Reid picked up his phone and called Morgan.

"Hey Reid. Figure something out?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah. Jessica stuck to a schedule everyday, but on Thursday, she went to an arts and crafts store and that's only on Thursday's schedule. The other victims all were into art as well, we should look into that store for our Unsub," Reid said.

"I knew your genius mind would come up with something. I'll tell Hotch, you keep digging," Morgan said.

* * *

><p>December 23, 2010<p>

They solved the case and found Jessica alive. The unsub, Patrick Harris, was employee at the Art Shack, a local art store all of the victims went to. Patrick was coping from the loss of his wife and daughter, both who were artistic. He would keep them for a week, make them paint pictures for him, and then would slauter them in their sleep. Jessica, being the strong willed girl that she is, planned on catching her flight to Florida that night to march in that parade.

The team would be leaving the next day due to overly crowded on the runway that day. Hotch and Emily went to a restaurant for a date, Rossi stayed at the hotel, and Morgan and Reid were getting Garcia and JJ gifts for Christmas.

"I think I'm gonna propose to JJ," Reid said.

"That's great. Don't mind me asking, but why so soon?" Morgan asked.

"We've been trying to have a baby for a few months. The sooner we get married, the sooner Henry doesn't have _his_ name," Reid said.

"Well congratulations man. We can throw you a little bachelor party before the wedding. You know, a little in room entertainment," Morgan said with a smirk.

"We'd most likely have Jack and Henry in the room Morgan," Reid said.

"We can put them in another room," Morgan said.

"Or we can put you in another room. Or not have a bachelor party at all," Reid said. They walked into a jewelry store. Morgan searched for a necklace for Garcia while Reid searched for an engagement ring. He smiled.

"Perfect."

* * *

><p>JJ lead Henry outside after they played in the snow. They walked into the garage.<p>

"Come on Henry. Let's get our clothes off and got drink some cocoa," JJ said. She helped Henry out of his hat, gloves, and scarf and placed them on a shelf. Henry got out of his snow boots and but them by the stairs to the house. JJ took his coat and hung it on a hook.

"Let's go Mommy!" Henry said once JJ was out of her snow clothes. They walked into the kitchen.

"What do you want for lunch?" JJ asked.

"Grilled cheese," Henry said. JJ laughed when she noticed he was signing something to her.

"Sweetie, I barely know how to say hi in sign language," JJ said.

"I said I love you," Henry said, repeating the signing.

"Well, I love you too," JJ said, mirroring his hand gestures. She gave Henry a mug of hot cocoa and drank her own when her phone went off.

"Hey Spence," JJ said.

"JJ don't be mad," Reid started.

"Why would I be mad?" JJ asked.

"I might not be home for Christmas," Reid said.

* * *

><p>I love you in sign is just your thumb, pointer finger, and pinky up all at once. It fingerspells ILY together :) I'm a beginner in sign language.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

"W-What do you mean?" JJ asked.

"There's a blizzard on it way to Ohio. They might cancel any air travel to and from Dayton," Reid said.

"Is their any way you can leave today or anything?" JJ asked, on the verge of crying.

"I don't know, but I swear I will try my hardest to get to you two," Reid said. The line suddenly went dead and the hotel room went black. They lost power.

"I'm gonna get to you," Reid said.

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

Morgan knocked on Reid's hotel room door to find that it was open. He raised an eyebrow and walked in.

"Reid?" Morgan said as he walked in. He found a note lying on the bed.

'To whoever gets this letter,  
>I have to get home to JJ and Henry. I've rented a car and am driving back to DC. I'll be fine, don't bother to try to get me. I'm most likely in West Virginia by now. - Reid'<p>

Morgan walked into the hall where the rest of the team was.

"Where's Reid?" Hotch asked.

"On his way home," Morgan said, holding up the letter.

Reid sighed frustratedly as the traffic barely moved. He was East bound on I-70 and in possibly the worst traffic jam ever. He had been sitting in the car for 3 hours now. His exit was only a mere .3 miles away and no one was turning that way, meaning he'd have a clear drive home.

* * *

><p>"Mommy, when is Daddy coming home? Christmas is tomorrow," Henry said.<p>

"I don't know sweetie. His plane might not make it home. He's trying his hardest to get home though baby," JJ said. Henry frowned.

"Daddy'll get home, right? He promised me, so he has to," Henry said. JJ gave Henry a kiss.

"He'll find a way sweetie," JJ said. "Come on. Santa's cookies aren't gonna bake themselves."

_**8 Hours Later**_

Reid walked into the house after a 12 hour drive. It was supposed to be only 9, but traffic said otherwise.

He heard JJ running bath water and guessed Henry was taking a bath. He walked into the kitchen and started making dinner.

"Seriously, how did you get flour in your hair!" JJ exclaimed as he washed his hair.

"I dropped it," Henry said with a smile. He played with his toy boat as JJ finished washing his hair.

"All finished," JJ said, wrapping a towel around Henry. She changed him into pajamas and heard something crash from the kitchen.

"What was that?" Henry asked.

"I don't know. Stay in here," JJ said. She went into her room and grabbed a gun from the safe. She turned the safety off and walked down the stairs. She held the gun up and walked into the kitchen to find Reid making dinner.

"SPENCE!" JJ exclaimed as she dropped the gun and hugged him.

"I told you I'd make it home," Reid said.

"I love you," JJ said.

"I love you too," Reid said.

"How'd you get home?" JJ asked.

"I drove for 12 hours straight," Reid said.

"I love you so much Spencer Reid!" JJ exclaimed. "I'm gonna go get Henry."

"I'll finish dinner," Reid said. As he finished, he heard Henry running down the stairs.

"DADDY!" Henry exclaimed. Reid hugged Henry. "I knew you would get home!"

"I promised buddy," Reid said.

* * *

><p>"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night," Reid read to Henry. He looked up to find Henry fast asleep. JJ smiled and walked with Reid out of the room.<p>

"Let's get these presents out," JJ said. They took all of the Christmas gifts from the closet and put them around the tree.

"Thank you JJ," Reid said.

"For what?" JJ asked.

"For giving me a family, for giving me a real Christmas, and for staying with me even though I get annoying," Reid said. JJ gave him a kiss.

"You never get annoying. I love you the way you are, ramblings and all," JJ said with a kiss.

_**6 AM**_

"WAKE UP!" Henry exclaimed, jumping on Reid and JJ's bed. "SANTA CAME!" Reid and JJ sat up as Henry ran down the hall.

"Hurry up, I'll make the coffee!" Henry exclaimed.

"Henry Xavier, don't touch the coffee pot again!" JJ said, chasing after Henry. Reid laughed and went down to the living room. JJ had her camera ready as she gave Henry his presents.

"Chapter books!" Henry exclaimed. Reid laughed.

"I have a present for Mommy," Reid said. JJ looked at Reid. He held JJ's hands as he pulled a box out of his pocket.

"JJ I've loved you since the very first day I saw you smile at me. I thought I lost my chance with you, but I got another one and I'm not gonna screw it up this time. Jennifer, will you marry me?" Reid asked as he got on one knee.

"Spence," JJ cried. "Yes, Spence. Yes!" Reid put the ring on her finger and gave her a kiss. JJ bent down and picked up a rectangle box from under the tree.

"What's this?" Reid asked.

"Merry Christmas Spence," JJ said. Reid opened the box to find a positive pregnancy test.

"JJ!" Reid exclaimed.

"I'm 14 weeks pregnant baby!" JJ exclaimed.

"14?" Reid asked.

"I found out a month ago, but wanted to give you a surprise," JJ said.

"Surprise received," Reid said.

"What do you mean you're 14 weeks pregnant?" Henry asked. JJ and Reid looked at each other, then at the 3 year old.

"Well, in order to have you, I had to carry you in my tummy for 37 weeks. I was supposed to carry you for 40, but you were early. I'm going to have another baby soon, and I've carried him or her for 14 so far. You're going to be a big brother," JJ said.

"Why did you eat me?" Henry asked.

"I didn't eat you," JJ said.

"Then how did I get in your tummy?" Henry asked.

"Uhhhh," JJ said. "I'll tell you when you're older."

"Aww!" Henry pouted.

"Hey, you still have more presents," Reid said.

"Yay!" Henry said.

"I just saved you future Mrs. Reid," Reid said with a smile.

"I like that. Jennifer Reid," JJ said. "I also like Henry Reid."

"I was thinking the same thing," Reid said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>December 31, 2010<strong>_

JJ had hit 15 weeks a few days ago and her baby bump decided to show up before the year ended. She and Reid were excited about having a baby and getting married. They set the date for February 12 in Las Vegas so Reid's mom could be there.

Reid helped JJ zip her dress and wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her baby bump.

"Are you gonna freak out again?" JJ asked.

"What?" Reid asked.

"What, genius Dr. Reid doesn't remember freaking out when he felt Henry move?" JJ asked.

"Oh, yeah. That. I don't know. I'll try not to," Reid said. JJ gave him a kiss.

"Come on. We gotta get to Hotch's," JJ said.

* * *

><p>Morgan stared wide eyed. Garcia and Emily were excited. Rossi gave Hotch $20. Jack and Henry just sat there and played with dinosaurs.<p>

"Morgan, what's so shocking?" Reid asked. Morgan was there when he got the ring, so he had no idea what Morgan was shocked about.

"I knew you two were getting married, but I never expected a baby," Morgan said.

"Everyone, I wanna say something," Hotch said. He turned to Emily. "When I lost Haley, I never thought I'd fall in love again. Emily, you changed that all me. You've been a mother to Jack even though you didn't have to, and I want you to be his mother. Emily, will you marry me?" Everyone awwed. Emily started tearing up.

"Yes," She said. Hotch slipped a ring on her finger and kissed her. The clock struck 12.

_"Welcome to 2011 everyone."_

* * *

><p>Killed two engagements in one chapter :) I made them(Emily and Hotch) get engaged for a reason...any guesses?<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

_**Trying to update as much as possible. My sister is due next week, but her doctor might induce her tonight! We'll find out if I don't update tonight!**_

_**To WhatIf-IfOnly, this is almost my longest story. It's my longest CM fic, but the other fandom I write for has a story with a little ove 22k. And it's not finished yet. We'll see!**_

* * *

><p><strong>February<strong>

JJ had just discovered she was having a girl and was so excited to have another baby on the way. Henry was excited to have a baby sister and loved rubbing JJ's stomach, especially since the baby started kicking. Hotch and Emily, with the help of Jack, set their wedding date for the 4th of July.

Reid had a health concern a few weeks ago where he suffered from severe migraines and premonitions. His doctor dismissed it as stress, and Reid agreed. With a new baby on the way, planning a wedding, and work, his stress meter was way up.

The stress was worth it though. The day everyone had been waiting for finally arrived. JJ and Reid's wedding date.

JJ rubbed her little baby bump as Emily zipped up her wedding dress. Garcia put a tiara in her hair.

"You look amazing JJ," Emily said.

"Even for a woman who's 21 weeks pregnant?" JJ asked.

"Especially for a woman who's 21 weeks pregnant," Garcia said. JJ loved her dress. After 2 and a half hours going through dresses, she chose a white strapless dress with an organza underlay style skirt, tailored to fit her and her baby comfortably.

Reid fixed his tie and looked in the mirror. Henry ran over to Reid.

"Daddy, when do I carry the rings?" Henry asked.

"In a few minutes," Reid said. There was a knock at the door and Reid opened it. Reid's eyes grew huge. "Dad?"

"Hello Spencer," William Reid said.

"Uh, dad, how did, when did, what?" Reid said.

"I'm sorry that I haven't been there for you like a father should be, but I couldn't live with myself if I missed your wedding day son," William said. Reid smiled a little and gave his dad a hug.

"Dad, this is Henry, my step son," Reid said.

"Hi Henry," William said. Henry signed 'Hi' to him and looked at Reid who nodded.

"Hi," Henry said. He shook William's hand.

"Henry, this is your grandpa," Reid said.

"Hi grandpa," Henry said. He smiled.

"How'd you find out?" Reid asked.

"My friend is your lawyer for Henry's adoption," William said. Reid had a feeling JJ choose that firm for a reason.

"Reid, we got 5 minutes," Morgan said through the door.

"I carry the rings now?" Henry asked. Reid nodded.

"Go catch up to Uncle Derek," Reid said. Henry raced down the hall.

"Congratulations Spencer," William said, giving Reid a hug.

"Thanks Dad," Reid said.

* * *

><p>"Spencer, do you take Jennifer to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for better and for worse, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" The priest asked. Reid and JJ were holding hands in the front of the altar, Emily, Garcia, and Molly on JJ's side, Hotch, Morgan, and Henry on Reid's side.<p>

"I do," Reid said, water starting to pour from his eyes.

"Jennifer, do you take Spencer to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" The priest asked.

"I do," JJ said. Henry walked over to them. Reid picked up the ring.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Reid said, putting the ring on her finger. JJ picked up the other ring.

"With this ring, I thee wed," JJ said, putting the ring on his finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Spencer, you may kiss the bride," the priest said. Reid pulled JJ into a kiss and smiled. He picked up Henry and put his arm around JJ. The walked down the aisle together as a family.

* * *

><p>Reid had his hands on JJ's waist and JJ hand hers behind his neck. They swayed to the rhythm of 'Only You Can Love Me This Way' by Keith Urban, their eyes locked on each other. JJ smiled at her husband.<p>

"I love you," JJ whispered. Reid gave her a kiss, captured on camera by Garcia, who had been playing photographer the entire wedding. Morgan placed his hands on her waist and turned her around to give her a kiss. Emily pulled Hotch out of his seat and onto the dance floor.

"Emily, you know I can't dance," Hotch said.

"Just follow my lead then," Emily said. Hotch placed his hands on her waist and looked into her eyes. She smiled and kissed him.

_'And You're always in my heart_  
><em>You're always on my mind<em>  
><em>And when it all becomes too much<em>  
><em>You're never far behind<em>  
><em>And there's no one that comes close to you,<em>  
><em>Could ever take your place<em>  
><em>'Cause only you can love me this way'<em>

_**2 weeks later**_

Henry practiced sign language with Reid as JJ got his lunch ready. He smiled as he signed, _'Hi, my name is Henry Reid'_.

"That's it, but don't rush it so much. If you do you might say your name is Hemry," Reid said. Henry laughed and signed _'I love you Daddy'_.

"Are you not talking anymore?" Reid asked. Henry signed _'No'_.

"Why?" Reid asked. Henry signed _'I have to learn so me and Lewis can be friends.'_

"Lunch is ready Henry," JJ said.

"Thanks Mommy!" Henry said.

"He has a voice!" Reid gasped. Henry put a hand over his mouth and pretended to zip his mouth shut.

"Come on sweetie, I gotta take you to school and go to work," JJ said. Henry took JJ's hand.

"Bye honey," Reid said, giving her a kiss. He rubbed her stomach and felt their daughter kick.

"Still freak you out?" JJ asked. Reid blushed.

"Love you," Reid said.

* * *

><p>Reid walked into the house with a keyboard in his arms.<p>

"Daddy, what's that for?" Henry asked.

"I met this boy who was a little older than you when I was helping him find his mommy and daddy. His name was Sammy and he taught me how to play the piano. I wanna teach you too," Reid said.

"Cool!" Henry exclaimed. JJ watched as they set up the keyboard and started playing it. Henry had a huge smile as he and Reid played a song together.

"That's it, you're getting it," Reid said. JJ noticed that they were playing 'Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star'. Then she noticed Reid was playing chords along with the song as Henry played the song itself. She smiled and rubbed her stomach.

"You're going to love your daddy so much," She said with a smile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Awww :3 So, I'm starting to think 'Only You Can Love Me This Way' by Keith Urban is my go to song for wedding dances. Thank you Kevin and Danielle Jonas...:**_

_**This started with 'Corazon' and ended with 'Coda'. That means Valhalla and Lauren are next...**_


	17. Chapter 17

**_I have NO TIME to edit this. Storm on its way :S but this is chap 17, no my sis did not have her baby yet, just didn't update bc internet was out, then got stuck babysitting. Turn 14 tomorrow(7/30) so YAY TO THAT!_**

* * *

><p>Reid and JJ tucked Henry into bed. He had been sleeping on the couch all day because he had stayed home with a cold the past few days. Henry fell asleep shortly after he was put in bed.<p>

"Tired?" Reid asked as they left Henry's room.

"And my back hurts," JJ groaned. She laid down on the bed.

"What else can you expect at 24 weeks pregnant?" Reid asked. He turned off the lights and laid on the bed. JJ felt his long pianist like finger rub her back. "Lower back?"

"Yeah," JJ said. She sighed, relieved from her back pain. "Thanks so much baby."

"No problem," Reid said, giving her a kiss. "Sleep JJ. The baby needs rest."

"Okay," JJ mumbled sleepily. Reid started dozing off when Henry started screaming.

"What was that?" JJ asked as she woke up.

"Henry," Reid said.

Reid and JJ ran into Henry's bedroom to find the young boy crying and holding his hands over his ears.

"Shh. Henry, what-" Reid started.

"My ears!" Henry cried. Reid felt his forehead.

"I think he has an ear infection," Reid said.

"I can't hear!" Henry cried.

"JJ, get dressed and grab my clothes. I'll get Henry dressed we gotta get him to an ER," Reid said. JJ nodded. Reid started to undress Henry, but Henry wouldn't release his ears to get undressed. Reid signed 'Do you want to stay in your pajamas?' and Henry nodded. JJ tossed Reid some clothes and he quickly changed. He put a pair of shoes on Henry and carried him to the car where they rushed to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Reid paced the ER while JJ rubbed her stomach. The baby was kicking like crazy and she was trying to calm her down.<p>

"Henry Reid?" A doctor said. Reid and JJ went over to him. "Henry has an inner ear infection that is giving him temporary deafness. We've given him medicine for the pain and hearing aids, but his hearing is still weak. We suggest he just use sign language until his hearing is restored. We have medicine for him to use for pain and antibiotics to cure the infection, but that's all we can do. He'll be discharged in 2 hours."

The doctor lead them to Henry's room. JJ and Reid sat on Henry's hospital bed. Henry had tear stains on his face.

"Am I deaf?" Henry signed.

"Only for a little while," Reid signed back.

"How?" Henry signed.

"You have an ear infection. It's going to go away," Reid signed.

"Are you sure?" Henry signed.

"It usually does," Reid signed. He hugged Henry. Henry looked at JJ.

"You have to learn how to sign," Henry signed.

"What did he say?" JJ asked.

"You have to learn how to sign. This can last for 2 weeks, sometimes 6. And there's the chance of..." Reid started he scooted closer to JJ. "Permanent hearing loss. He might have damage to his hearing, and he may never hear properly again."

"What's the chance of that?" JJ asked.

"Its rare to have any hearing loss at all when you have an ear infection for the first time. You usually see this after someone has 8 ear infections back to back. I hate to say, but Henry looks like the classic one in a million chance of becoming deaf from an ear infection. If we're lucky, he'll still hear, but not that well," Reid explained. Henry looked at his parents talking and wanted to cry. He couldn't hear anything but muffled voices. He didn't want to be like that the rest of his life. Henry pulled his knees to his chest and started crying. JJ and Reid heard his cries and hugged him.

* * *

><p>THE NEXT WEEK<p>

Henry's hearing was still gone, but the BAU family was going through so much more than one of the kids going deaf.

Emily walked into Hotch's office where he was reviewing the case. He looked up at her.

"Aaron, I haven't been completely honest with you about this case," Emily said.

"What are you saying?" Hotch asked.

"I know that Ian Doyle is behind this all, and he's trying to kill me and is going to kill anyone who gets in the way. He kills families though. If he knows about you, he's gonna target you and Jack and if he doesn't, I'm afraid he's gonna target the team," Emily said.

"Are you sure?" Hotch asked.

"He thought I was Lauren Reynolds, and Lauren Reynolds died in a car accident. He was sent to a hell-hole of a prison in Korea, and he's seeking revenge. I don't want to loose you, but he's not gonna stop until he gets me," Emily said. Hotch realized she was starting to cry.

"Emily, I won't let that happen. We'll find him and I promise you will never loose me," Hotch said, getting up and hugging her. He dried her tears.

"I can't let him kill you guys. This is my responsibility, this is because of the things I did at Interpol. You guys shouldn't-" Emily started.

"We're a family. If one of us did something at Interpol, we all did," Hotch said. Emily looked at Hotch.

"I love you Aaron," Emily said.

"I love you too Emily," Hotch said, kissing her forehead.

* * *

><p>Emily stared at the ceiling in her hospital room. She had escaped Hotch's watchful eye and confronted Doyle herself. The team found her in time though, but she had been severely beaten by Doyle. He was dead though. And she would never forget what happened...<p>

Doyle was about to stab her in the stomach with a wooden stake when the team ran in to save her. Inches away from stabbing her, a gunshot was fired. Everyone looked up to see that Reid, who had entered the room from the back with Rossi, had his gun pointed at Doyle's previous location above Emily. Reid had saved her life.

A knock on the door pulled her out of the memory. She looked up to see a doctor come in.

"Hello Emily," Dr. Harris said. I just got your blood test back. Are you aware you're pregnant?"

"I'm what?" Emily asked.

"Pregnant. I'm guessing this is news to you, so I'll have a nurse in here with an ultrasound in 10 minutes," Dr. Harris said.

"Can my fiancé come in here?" Emily asked.

"Of course. My guess is that its the Aaron Hotchner who's been pacing the waiting room frantically ever since you were admitted," Dr. Harris said. Emily smiled.

"That's him," Emily said. The doctor nodded and went to get Hotch.

The team sat in the waiting room. Henry and Jack were sleeping on the chairs while the team sat there waiting for any news on Emily. Hotch was impatiently tapping his foot wishing the next doctor who came in would be for Emily.

"Is there an Aaron Hotchner in here?" Dr. Harris questioned. Hotch stood up. "Emily is in trauma 2."

"Thank you doctor," Hotch said, walking back to Emily's room. Emily's face lit up at the sight of him.

"I don't know if I should be mad or relived," Hotch said as he hugged her.

"You have every right to be mad. I almost got killed," Emily said. She looked down at her stomach and back up at Aaron. "We almost got killed."

"What?" Hotch asked. Emily smiled.

"I'm pregnant," Emily said. At that moment, Aaron gave her that smile, the smile reserved for her, that no one else got to see. He kissed her and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"New Years?" Hotch asked. Emily smiled.

"Probably," Emily smiled. A few minutes later, they got their confirmation that their baby was conceived on New Years Day and would be there September 24.

"Aaron, can you get Reid in here?" Emily asked. Hotch nodded and walked into the waiting room.

"Reid, Emily wants to see you," Hotch said. Reid got up and walked to Emily's room.

"Is everything okay?" JJ asked.

"Everything's fine, they just want to keep her overnight just to be safe. They want to make sure the baby is okay too," Hotch said.

"I knew she was preggers!" Garcia exclaimed.

"I had a feeling she was. She got sick at a crime scene!" Morgan said. While the team got the news on the new Hotchner baby, Reid knocked on the door to Emily's room.

"Hey Em," Reid said. He walked over to her and was engulfed by a hug.

"You saved our life Reid," Emily said, ready to cry.

"Its n...our?" Reid asked.

"Let's just say I need to go wherever JJ went for her wedding dress because I'll be around 29 weeks pregnant when Aaron and I get married," Emily said. Hotch walked in and smiled once he heard her mention their wedding.

"Wow. Congratulations you two," Reid said. "And Em, don't thank me. You saved me during the Cyrus case, I owed you."

"No Reid. Thank you so much," Emily said. He smiled at his friend who had become like a sister to him over the few years he knew her.

* * *

><p>"Check mate," Henry signed to Reid, knocking over Reid's king. Reid raised an eyebrow. He replayed the game in his mind. Henry indeed beat him at chess.<p>

"I really lost," Reid said. Henry gasped.

"I heard you!" Henry exclaimed. Reid's eyes grew huge. Henry didn't have in hearing aids.

"You did?" Reid asked.

"A little," Henry said.

"I told you it would get better," Reid said. He hugged Henry and smiled.

JJ was folding Henry's blanket when the door bell rang. She opened the door to find a very unwanted person on the other side.

"Hello JJ," Will said.


	18. Chapter 18

**_I'm offically 14! YES! Ha ha, I can apply for a REAL job now...at McDonalds...not a huge victory..._**

**_Anyway...I'm allegdly so devious for this chapter that I have a 20 year old who bows down to me. Well, I'm glad people see me as a good author, because honestly, I think I suck 80% of the time. I'd also like to point out that this story is now number 1 in word count!_**

* * *

><p>"W-w..." JJ stuttered. "What the hell are you doing here?"<p>

"I came to see my son and try to get you back," Will said.

"Really? You came to see your son? The same son you claimed wasn't your's a year ago? And you expect me to take you back as well?" JJ exclaimed. She threw the blanket, revealing her stomach. "Well, you're a little late for that."

"You're pregnant?" Will asked.

"Obviously. And I'm married. So you can get your ass out of my house!" JJ yelled. Reid heard JJ yell.

"You reset the board, I'll be back," Reid said. Henry's weak hearing didn't hear Reid since he didn't speak loud enough for everything to be heard. He stood up and followed.

"What's wrong baby?" Reid asked. He saw Will. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my son," Will said.

"You mean my son. I adopted him since you decided that he wasn't your son anymore. I found JJ in tears when you left," Reid said. Henry ran back to his room and put on his hearing aids. He walked close enough to hear, and Will saw him.

"Hi Henry," Will said. Henry ran over to Reid and hid behind him. "Its okay. I'm your daddy." Henry walked out from behind Reid.

"You're not my daddy!" Henry signed and said. He ran back over to Reid.

"If you want to take Henry, you're going to have a hard time doing so," JJ said, slamming the door shut. Reid picked Henry up and carried him to his room.

"Who was that?" Henry asked.

"A man from Mommy's past that makes her upset. Let's just sleep now kiddo," Reid said, taking out his hearing aids.

"I love you Daddy," Henry signed.

"I love you too," Reid signed. He went to the bedroom to find JJ eating ice cream straight from the carton.

"JJ, you're not gonna find happiness at the bottom of the carton," Reid said. She looked up and managed to smile.

"You say that when you're pregnant and craving rocky road," JJ said. Reid wrapped his arm around her and kissed her.

"Don't let him get to you JJ. He's not worth the energy," Reid said.

"I know he's not, but the fact he thinks he can waltz back into my life like nothing happened just infuriates me. That, or my hormones are off the wall again," JJ said.

"Let's get your mind off of it. How about a baby name?" Reid asked, rubbing her stomach. "We can't call her the baby her entire life."

"I want you to pick her name," JJ said. Reid smiled.

"Demetria Summer Reid," Reid said with a smile.

"I love it," JJ said. She gave Reid a kiss.

"That's good ice cream," Reid said.

"Glad you think so. Will you go get more?" JJ asked. Reid smiled.

"Sure thing JJ," Reid said. He grabbed his keys and went to get JJ more ice cream.

* * *

><p><em><strong>May 7, 2011<strong>_

"...She is about 17 and a half inches and weighs around 4 and a half pounds. This week, her lungs are completing development, and her respiratory system is almost mature. She can detect light now, so if we put a light up to your stomach, she'll turn away," Reid recited from a book as he rubbed JJ's stomach. Henry was sitting on the floor in front of them trying to choose what he wanted to do for his birthday.

"So how much more am I gonna grow from now on?" JJ asked. Reid placed the book on his lap.

"Don't you know all this already?" Reid asked.

"Not all of it," JJ said. "I like having you read to us anyway."

"I love you JJ," Reid said with a smile.

"I love you too Spence," JJ said, giving him a kiss

"Belch!" Henry said.

"Hey Henry, do you think it's time to show mommy the new room?" Reid asked. Henry nodded and popped up from the floor.

"Come on. I helped mommy!" Henry said. He lead JJ and Reid to the baby's room.

"I love it!" JJ said with a smile.

"I helped Daddy put the crib together!" Henry said.

"Thanks sweetie. I love it so much," JJ said. Reid's watch started beeping.

"That means its time to go to the doctor," Reid said. He picked up Henry.

"Will it hurt this time?" Henry asked.

"No, they're doing one last hearing test," Reid said. Henry nodded.

"Okay," Henry said.

* * *

><p>Henry sat on the examination table with head phones on. He pushed the button he was given to push when he heard a noise. The doctor took the headphones off.<p>

"Did I pass?" Henry asked.

"Not quite. You didn't hear 20% of the tones. 5% of them were muted and low pitched, 6% were muted and high pitched, and 8% were high pitched," Dr. Rezno said.

"What does that mean?" Henry asked.

"Well, you passed the hearing test with hearing aids in and you didn't do so good without them. I feel its best to continue the use of hearing aids. If your hearing worsens, you catch a cold, or get another ear ache, you need to come back just in case your hearing gets damaged again," Dr. Rezno said.

"Okay," Henry said.

"I'm going to talk to your Mommy and Daddy outside real quick," Dr. Rezno said. Henry nodded and watched his parents walk out. "I've been faxed a court order stating that a DNA test needs to be run between Henry Reid, Spencer Reid, and Will LaMontagne."

"A what?" JJ asked.

"Is this news to you?" Dr. Rezno asked.

"Yeah. Did that ba...did he really make a court date over Henry?" Reid asked.

"Yes, set for June 6," Dr. Rezno said.

"Let's just get this over with JJ. I'll be damned if he takes Henry," Reid said. With that, Reid and Henry were swabbed for a DNA test.

* * *

><p>"That bastard!" Garcia exclaimed as Reid took a sip of coffee.<p>

"He left them for a year and suddenly wants Henry back?" Reid said.

"Don't worry sweet cheeks, you're not gonna loose Henry. I'll slip something into his files if you want," Garcia said.

"No, either way, JJ and I have an advantage," Reid said. "Henry doesn't do well with strangers."

* * *

><p><em><strong>JUNE 6, 2011<strong>_

JJ was due in two weeks, and Emily discovered she was having a girl. Unlike Reid and JJ, they were quick to name their daughter Valonna Joy Hotchner. The good news for the team was very short lived. They stood in court, over the custody of Henry.

Will wanted to take Henry back to New Orleans. Reid and JJ knew Will was not fit to raise Henry. Henry still required hearing aids and sometimes, he had to have someone sign what they were saying. Also, Henry was very awkward around new people. He forgot who Will was. He wouldn't be comfortable living with Will.

Then there was the DNA test. Since Will initially left because he didn't think Henry was his son, both Reid and Will got paternity test for Henry.

"Will LaMontange, you are _not_the father of Henry," the judge read the results of the test. Reid looked at JJ, who stared at her baby bump.

"_Spencer Reid, you are the father of Henry_," the judge read. Reid stared wide eyed, as did the entire team. "With that said, custody of Henry is left with Jennifer and Spencer. Court is dismissed."

"Jennifer, what does he mean I'm the father of Henry? Obviously, something happened that I don't know about," Reid whispered, sounding confused and a bit angry.

"Spence, not here," JJ said.

"Hotch, Em, can you watch Henry for us today?" Reid asked.

"Sure," Emily said. Henry followed Emily and Hotch out of the court room.

"We need to talk JJ," Reid said.

* * *

><p>"Do you remember Morgan's big party in 2007?" JJ asked once they were at home.<p>

"Not really because I was so drunk," Reid said.

"That's the point. Morgan said you and I wanted to see who can have the most shots and we got really drunk. You were yelling at a pineapple saying you were gonna chop Spongebob out of there," JJ said.

"I did?" Reid asked, sounding a bit embarrassed.

"According to Morgan, yes," JJ said. "All I remember is waking up next to you naked and with a hangover."

"You've known all this time?" Reid asked.

"Yes, but I just wasn't-" JJ started.

"JJ, _how could you_?" Reid asked, now feeling hurt.

"Spence, it was hard for me at the ti-" JJ started.

"Hard for _you_? I missed out on the first 2 years of my son's life. Why didn't you tell me? I've gone all this time wondering what happened at that party and you never told me. Why JJ?" Reid asked.

"Listen to me Spencer. It was because I loved you too much to ruin our friendship. I didn't want to pin a baby on you that may or may not have been yours," JJ said.

"But JJ, if you looked at the dates, you would've known-" Reid started.

"They were too close," JJ said.

"_You still should've told me Jennifer! You should've told me that there was a chance I had a son_!" Reid almost yelled.

"Spence please don't do this," JJ said.

"Do what?" Reid asked.

"Leave like he did," JJ said.

"Don't compare me to the sorry likes of him!" Reid said. He noticed JJ was starting to cry. "Jen-"

"Just leave me alone Spencer!" JJ said, storming off. Reid sighed.

"Damn it Spencer, why do you always mess everything up?" Reid asked himself. He went to the baby's room where JJ was crying.

"Jenny," Reid said, knowing his special name for her would make her listen.

"What?" JJ asked.

"I'm sorry," Reid said. "I just wish you told me."

"I'm sorry for not telling you. We were such good friends and I didn't want to ruin it. I didn't know how to say _'Oh, we slept with each other and I might be pregnant with your baby. How's your day?'_" JJ said. Reid held her in his arms and kissed her.

"I'm sorry I was an ass," Reid said. JJ hugged him. She soon began squeezing his shoulder. Very hard. "JJ!"

"Ah! Ow! Spence!" JJ gasped as she pulled away.

"What?" Reid asked. She grabbed his shoulder for support.

"Spence," JJ started. "I think I'm in labor."


	19. Chapter 19

**_Sorry for the wait and sorry if it sucks. I rewrote this all today because my phone is deader than a victim. RIP blackberry..._**

* * *

><p>"<em>Why on earth would you turn the corner like that Spencer<em>!" JJ yelled.

"I'm sorry JJ!" Reid stuttered nervously for the millionth time that night.

"No, I'm sorry Spence," JJ said. Reid sighed. Her contraction was over.

"It's okay JJ. You're in pain, I understand," Reid said.

"Oh, so you've had your uterus squeeze a baby out?" JJ asked.

"No…I don't have a uterus JJ," Reid said, not liking this side of JJ at all.

"I thought so," JJ said.

"JJ, I'm trying to comfort you and you're chewing my head off. Please, I'm new to this," Reid said.

"I know Spence, and I'm sorry," JJ said. _Smaller contraction?_ Reid thought.

"Are you having really close contractions?" Reid asked.

"Not really. I'm just in pain," JJ said. "My family always claimed my head spun around when I'm in pain."

"Yeah, I heard you threatened to rip Hotch's ear off if he stopped at another red light when you were in labor with Henry," Reid said. JJ winced and grabbed her side. Reid parked the car in front of the main entrance when he noticed the doors had locked 15 minutes ago.

"Go around to the ER. Hurry Spence," JJ said as she took deep breathes. Reid nodded and drove around to the ER entrance. He parked the SUV and got out of the car with the diaper bag over his shoulder. He helped JJ into the car and into the ER. JJ sat in a wheelchair as Reid pushed her to the elevator to floor 7 of the hospital, otherwise known as The Birth Place.

JJ went into room 705 and changed into a hospital gown. Reid helped her lie down as JJ's nurse came in and started an IV.

"Dr. Smith will be here shortly, but he wanted me to see how dilated you are,' Danielle said. Reid held JJ's hand as Danielle checked to see how dilated JJ was. "That's about 6 centimeters."

"Yes, I get can get an epidural," JJ said. Danielle smiled at JJ and started to get the bed ready for the baby.

"Do you know what you're having?" Danielle asked.

"A girl," Reid said.

"Does she have a name?" Danielle's assistant, Carrie, asked.

"Demetria," JJ said. She winced again and the monitors attached to her stomach revealed she had a strong contraction. Luckily, it didn't last long.

"You're all set. I'll call Dr. Smith and get your epidural," Danielle said.

"Okay. Thanks," Reid said.

"Call Hotch and Em," JJ said. Reid nodded and picked up his phone.

"Agent Prentiss," Emily said.

"He Emily, its Reid. JJ's in labor," Reid said.

"Really? What's her room number?" Emily asked.

"705. She's 6 centimeters dilated and having strong and close contractions. She's in active labor alright," Reid said.

"Well Aaron and I will call Morgan and Garcia and we'll be there soon," Emily said.

"Okay, bye Emily," Reid said. He held JJ's hand and smiled.

* * *

><p>JJ held Reid's hand as she felt the needle go in to her spinal cord. Reid squeezed her hand as the anesthesiologist allowed her to turn onto her back.<p>

JJ hand been in labor for two hours now and it was almost time for her to push. The team was in the waiting room along with other friends and family members of other people who were in labor.

"Does it hurt anymore?" Reid asked.

"No," JJ said. Reid kissed JJ's forehead as a Dr. Smith came in with scrubs for Reid to change into.

"Jennifer, you're fully dilated and it's about time to prep for delivery," Dr. Smith said. She handed Reid the scrubs. "You can go change down the hall and tell your family it's just about time." Reid nodded and took the scrubs. He gave JJ a kiss before going down the hall. Passing the nursery, he smiled and couldn't wait to hold his own baby girl.

"Wow, she can kick," Hotch said as he rubbed Emily's stomach. Henry and Jack had just woken up and were playing with a magnetic sandbox. Reid walked into the waiting room.

"Daddy!" Henry exclaimed as he hugged Reid.

"Hey buddy," Reid said.

"Why are you dressed like a doctor?" Henry asked.

"Your baby sister is about to be born. I have to dress like this so she doesn't get sick or anything," Reid explained. Henry nodded. "I have to go with mommy now, but Demi will be here soon and you can see mommy again."

"Okay," Henry said. He returned to playing with Jack.

"Good luck," everyone said as he walked back into the delivery room.

* * *

><p>"Push JJ, you're doing great," Reid said.<p>

"The baby's crowning, push," Dr. Smith said. JJ pushed and Reid wiped sweat off of her face. "One more." JJ pushed and heard crying.

"Congratulations, it's a girl," one of the nurses said. JJ smiled as she saw the baby. Her head was covered with brown hair. The doctor cleaned her off and put her ID tags on as another nurse gave Reid and JJ their tags.

Out in the waiting room, everyone hard a lullaby playing. That meant a baby was just born.

"Is that my sister?" Henry asked. They shrugged and Reid came into the waiting room.

"They're taking her to the nursery to get her shots and stuff. JJ's about to move to room 727 but she told me to stay with Demi," Reid said.

"Congratulations," Everyone said. Reid led them to the hall where Demi was wheeled down the hall, wrapped in a pink hat and blanket. Reid smiled and went to the nursery with her.

Garcia got pictures of Reid comforting Demi as she got her blood drawn and got her shots. Demi was very content as the other babies continued to scream. Reid placed her in a crib that read:

_**I'm a Girl**_

_**Baby : Demetria Summer Reid**_

_**Mother: Jennifer Reid Father: Spencer Reid**_

_**Date of Birth: June 11, 2011 Time: 10:24 pm**_

_**Weight: 6 pounds 11 ounces Length: 17.5 inches**_

Reid wheeled the crib out to JJ's room and got the team in the room. Demi rested in JJ's arms, peacefully sleeping.

"JJ, she's your twin," Garcia said.

"But with Spence's hair, ears, nose, hands and toes," JJ said. Henry sat on the bed next to JJ.

"Is this Demi?" Henry asked. Reid and JJ nodded. Henry gave her a kiss and she smiled.

Reid felt tears forming in his eyes. Over the past year, they had been to hell and back. Demi was finally here and that's all that mattered. Reid had a family of his own finally. JJ, Henry, and Demi.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>I hoped you liked it. I tried to make it as true as possible, but I know about c-sections more than natural childbirth. Jayden is so adorable and is a happy 4 day old who just realized he can pee on his mom and still be loved. Lol, don't ask...<span>_**


	20. Chapter 20

_**I know it's been a long time! Forgive me! I started school and I've been super busy especially with this honors class! Plus, I got sick on the 4th day of school and went to the hospital! I got behind in school and had to catch up. Plus I have Marching Band, Drama Club, Art Club, S.T.A.N.D. And class of 2015 meetings! Marching Band is the most demanding though because it's a grade. I can never get a break!**_

* * *

><p>Reid rocked Demi to sleep as he ran his fingers through her blonde hair. She had been born with brown hair and blue eyes, but by time she had turn 9 months old, she had blonde hair light and brown eyes.<p>

It had been a hectic year since Demi was born. Reid laid Demi down in her crib and made sure she was sleeping. As he did, the year played back in his mind...

_**July 4th, 2011**_

_Emily and Hotch danced together to "My Heart Will Go On". They slowly swayed in sync with each other as they heard fireworks go off in the background. JJ sat with Reid and smiled._

_"You know, this time last year, I realized how much I truly love you and that I don't know what I'd do without you," JJ said. She put the pacifier back into 1 month old Demi's mouth._

_"I realized how much you love me too. You never left my side in the hospital," Reid said. "I also realized how much I care about you and Henry."_

_Demi whimpered a little bit. Reid looked at their daughter._

_"Don't worry Demi, I care about you too," Reid said. She stopped whimpering and smiled._

_"She's got you wrapped around her finger," JJ said. She smiled._

_Hotch and Emily fed each other wedding cake, oblivious to everything in the world. They were deeply in love with each other and that's all that seemed to matter._

Reid smiled at the thought of his two co-workers wedding. He looked at his watch to see JJ would be home from work soon. He chuckled as a memory came from when he didn't go to work and JJ did...

_**September 14, 2011**_

_JJ walked into the house and called out for Reid. He stayed home from work that day since Henry and Demi both had colds and he was coming down with it himself. Henry didn't like having colds because it made his hearing worse, so Henry would often be fussy when he was sick._

_JJ went into Demi's room to find her sleeping soundly in her crib. She quietly shut the door and walked into Henry's room. Henry wasn't in the room, but there was a bottle of cough syrup knocked over on the nightstand. She frowned, hoping Henry didn't tire Reid out too much. JJ walked into the room she shared with Spence. There was her husband, 4 year old Henry fast asleep on his chest. _

_Henry popped his thumb into his mouth and sighed. JJ managed to pry Henry from Reid's grasp. She carried Henry to his room and tucked him in. Returning to the room, Reid was still fast asleep, wearing a very old looking Comic-Con shirt and slacks. _

_"Spence wake up," JJ said. He didn't budge. "Spence, the house is on fire!"_

_"Turn it down then," Reid mumbled. JJ started laughing at Reid. She kissed his forehead, which did feel warm. She covered him up and grabbed a pillow and blanket. Sleeping on the couch was a better decision if she didn't want to get sick as well._

Reid smiled as he left Demi's room and went to Henry's room. He found Henry fast asleep with his hearing aids still in. He took them out as a more depressing memory from the past year entered his mind...

_**October 24, 2011**_

_Henry walked into the kitchen where Reid was making soup for Henry. Henry had another cold and ear infection, his 4th that year. Luckily, Demi, Reid, and JJ stayed immune to the ailment this time around._

_"Daddy," Henry mumbled. Reid looked at Henry._

_"You're supposed to stay in bed kiddo," Reid said._

_"I don't feel so good," Henry said._

_"You're not gonna feel good Henry. You're sick again," Reid said._

_"I'm dizzy," Henry said. Reid felt Henry's forehead with concern and didn't like the increased temperature he felt. _

_"Go lay down on the couch so I can keep and eye on you," Reid said. Henry did as he was told. The room started spinning to him though. Reid heard a thud and found the 4 year old passed out on the floor. _

_"Henry!" Reid exclaimed. He ran over to Henry and felt for a pulse. He found it and Henry was breathing, but he was burning up. Reid called 911 and did as the operator told him. When he checked Henry's temperature it was up to 106, way too high for a child as young as he was. Reid called JJ, who was at the park with Demi, and told her to meet them at the hospital._

_By time Henry finally woke up, he realized he was in a hospital. He also realized he couldn't hear. He usually could hear slightly muffled voices without hearing aids, but now, he barely heard anything. The doctor was talking to his parents in the hall._

_"His body didn't take being ill again very well. His immune system went overboard and his fever spiked. Oddly, that didn't cause him to pass out. Are you aware Henry has Ménière's disease__?" Dr. Alexander asked._

_"No, what is that?" JJ asked. She rubbed 4 month old Demi's back._

_"A disturbance of the inner ear, which can be caused by infections," Reid answered. _

_"Yes, that's exactly what it is. Henry's had back to back ear infections that have left him hard of hearing, but they disturbed his inner ear enough to cause him to loose control of balance every now and again," Dr. Alexander said._

_"What can we do about it?" JJ asked._

_"Reducing fluids in the ear with diuretic drugs and avoiding salt and tranquilizers and anti-motion drugs help too. About his deafness, it's possible he may loose hearing completely," Dr. Alexander said. _

_"Can we go see him?" Reid asked. The doctor nodded. Reid and JJ walked into the room. Henry looked up at them._

_"Is it bad?" Henry signed. Reid wiped a tear away and held Henry. JJ kissed his forehead._

_"Its called Ménière's disease," Reid signed. "You get dizzy, hear ringing, get sick, and it damages your hearing."_

_"Can they fix it?" Henry signed. Reid thought through what he read about Ménière's. _

_"No. The only way it will go away will cause you to loose your hearing forever," Reid signed. Henry wiped away his tears..._

It pained Reid that Henry knew so much at his age only because of what he had to go through. Henry's hearing was on and off, but he often spoke and signed just to help with learning if the day came where he lost his hearing completely. Henry was 35% deaf in both of his ears, almost 82% deaf on a bad day where his Ménière's disease was at its worst. His hearing aids bought the number down to 10% deaf, but Henry was just happy to be able to hear.

Reid tucked Henry in and kissed his forehead. Sleepily walking down the hall, he remembered the hectic day when Emily went into labor...

**_September 28, 2011_**

****  
><em>"Aaron," Emily said as she walked into the hotel room.<em>

_"Yes?" Hotch answered, not looking up from the case file._

_"My water broke," Emily said. Hotch looked up in shock._

_"What?" Hotch choked out._

_"My. Water. Broke," Emily said. She bit her lip and clutched her stomach. Hotch jumped up and got to her just in time for Emily to grab his hand and let out a scream._

_"All of our stuff is in Quantico. I knew you shouldn't have come out on the case," Hotch said._

_"This isn't the time to argue or disagree on that. This is the time for you to take me to the hospital!" Emily said._

_"Right, let's go," Hotch said._  
><em>*<em>  
><em>"I called Garcia. Sarah and Jack will be out here soon and they're bringing your hospital bag," JJ said as she walked into the hospital room.<em>

_"What about the case?" Hotch asked._

_"Morgan and Spence got him. He shot at Morgan, but luckily missed. Spence did get a nasty cut on his shoulder," JJ said, feeling bad for her husband._

_"When is his trial?" Hotch asked._

_"Morgan had to go for a headshot. He tackled Spence, and shot at Morgan and missed. Spence knocked the gun from his hand, but he started to dig a knife into his back, which is what caused his cut," JJ said. "You two worry about delivering your baby."_

_"Quick question JJ," Emily said. "How did you do this twice?"_

_"Its worth it once you see your baby for the first time," JJ said with a smile. "I'm gonna go check on Spence and see if he can get discharged. We'll all be up soon." _

_"Okay," Emily said. She winced as another contraction came on. JJ went to the ER where Reid was fighting with every doctor._

_"I'm fine it doesn't even hurt," Reid said to the nurse._

_"Spence, you just got a deep cut by a knife. Let the nurse do her job," JJ said as she came into the room. _

_"I just need to clean the area around the stitches and bandage your shoulder," the nurse said. JJ held Reid's hand._

_"How's Emily?" Reid asked. _

_"She's about to get ready to push soon. The team is gonna stick around a few days and since Henry's on fall break this week, he and Demi are flying out her with Garcia after school," JJ said, trying to distract Reid from the pain._

_"Are those your kids?" The nurse asked Reid and JJ._

_"Yeah," JJ said._

_"Henry is 4 and Demi is 3 and a half months old," Reid said._

_"Okay, you are all ready to go Dr. Reid," the nurse said. Forced to stay in a wheelchair by hospital policy, JJ pushed him to the labor and delivery waiting area. _

_"Any news yet?" JJ asked as she pushed Reid next to the chairs._

_"She's 9 and a half centimeters dilated," Morgan said. "You alright there Pretty Boy?"_

_"I'm fine, really," Reid said._

_"MOMMY! DADDY!" Henry exclaimed, running over to his parents as he walked through the doors. _

_"Hey sweetie," JJ said._

_"Hey buddy," Reid said. Henry climbed onto Reid's lap and hugged him._

_"Daddy, why are you in a wheelchair?" Henry asked._

_"I got hurt by a bad guy. I'll be okay though," Reid said. Henry nodded and climbed down. _

_"Hey Jack, let's play," Henry said. _

_"Okay," Jack said. Reid smiled at his son. JJ rocked Demi, who was fast asleep in her arms. They waited for 22 minutes before Hotch came into the waiting room with a little baby girl in his arms._

_"She's a healthy 7 pound 9 ounce baby girl," Hotch said, smiling. The team had never seen him smile so much before. Jack smiled at his little sister._

_"I like her!" Jack said. Valonna grabbed her older brother's finger, causing him to laugh... _

Reid was bought out of his memory by the sound of the front door opening. He smiled and wrapped his arms around his wife.

"How was work?" Reid asked with a kiss.

"Stressful, but I wouldn't change a thing at the BAU," JJ said, happy she was with the team again. She and Reid went to the bedroom and changed into pajamas. Resting her head on his chest, she took a deep breath and smiled.

"I was thinking how crazy the past year has been," Reid said.

"I know. All that matters now is that we're finally together and nothing can ever change that," JJ said. Reid nodded and kissed her forehead.

"I can't believe our baby girl is already going to be 1," Reid said.

"They grow up fast," JJ said. "Thank you for being there for me."

"No matter what, I'm always there for you," Reid said.

_**THE END**_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Finished :'( But remember, one door closes another one opens. If it didn't, you'd be trapped in one room forever! Okay, so I have planned a short story as a sequel to this and an nice long multi chapter story after that one. I'm excited to post the first chapter of the multi chapter story, which is titled "It's A Love Story", so I'll get going on writing!<span>_**


End file.
